Cathedral A Soara
by AhhMyLife
Summary: Soara is a girl with troublesome blood...That just so happens to be on Luffys crew! This is the story of Soara among the One Piece adventures. Literally every episode from Soara's point of view. So, if you want a (hopefully) not so boring recap, read it! LuffyxOc
1. I'm Gonna Be King of the Pirates!

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so be nice. It starts at the very beginning of the anime and will just be an additional character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece**.

"" – talking

_hjk –_ thinking

* * *

><p>"Luffy, get inside the barrel." I commanded my captain. "We will be swallowed by the ocean if you do not hurry up." I warned. Luffy turned to me and whined. "But Soara we just got this boat and our adventure has barely even started."<p>

"Do you have any other ideas to how we would survive this?" Luffy looked towards the sky thinking. I looked back towards the ocean and our small sail boat was being pulled further and further towards the whirl pool. "Oh for heavens sake! Get in the barrel please!" I frantically told him while pointing to the barrel.

"If it will get us closer to the One Piece, then okay!" Luffy walked over to the barrel, sent a grin my way, and got in. Looking down into the barrel, I could tell that this would be a tight fit. We didn't have enough time to try to find a more comfortable position and in the end I was sitting across Luffy's lap. Quickly, I closed the top. Then prayed a quick prayer for our safety. Opening my eyes again, I was greeted with a drooling Luffy fast asleep. Shaking my head in amusement, I smiled and also drifted off into slumber.

Bang! My head propelled upwards and connected with Luffy's. "Owwww." I moaned grasping my aching head. I looked back at Luffy who was still fast asleep. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! _Cannon fire._ BOOM! The barrel rolled down stairs, hit a door and finally came to an unpleasant stop. The way the barrel had stopped had my cheeks blazing. Luffy was positioned on top of my body with his head on my chest. I had the idea to open the barrel, but that plan didn't have much success with Luffy unconsciously pinning my arms in between us. "Hmmmm." Luffy mumbled happily as he nuzzled his head deeper into my chest.

The blush I had now spread across my entire face. I was about to push his head up in uneasiness until I heard light footsteps reach us. "Wow, that's one big barrel. I wonder what's inside it." A child like voice said. We started rolling and flipping again as the kid grunted about the weight of the barrel. I heard loud foot steps approaching over the sound of the rolling barrel.

"Looky here. It's our favorite coward trying to hide in here and duck out on all the action again." The barrel stopped rolling and again Luffy was on top of me.

"No way! I was just trying to haul this big barrel of beer over to you guys!" Luffy smiled and snuggled in even closer.

"Heheheh, why don't you let us lighten the load." Said a gruff sounded man. "Yeah, I was just starting to get thirsty." Another one voiced.

"You can't! Lady Alvida would kill us if she ever found out." The kid shouted. "She won't if you keep your trap shut. Right…Boy?" Foot steps approached the barrel and turned it up right. I was finally able to push Luffy of my chest and decided it was time for him to wake up.

"This suckers heavy. Hold on boys, I'll open her the old fashioned way."

I leaned in close to Luffy's ear with a smile. "Meat" His eyes shot open and he busted out of the barrel, "Yeahhhhhhh! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Sllllllleeeeeeeeppppttttt, Greeaaaaaaaaaatttttttt!"

I looked up at Luffy who had just broke the barrel with his out burst. "Huh, who's that?" Luffy said looking the opposite direction from me. "Where's Soara?" He asked, looking everywhere but my direction. "Aheeem." Luffy looked down with a grin and held out his hand. I quickly took it and stood up. I then dusted off my clothes and smiled at Luffy. "You can sleep though anything. Baka." I told him with a nudged. "Gomen Soara." He apologized.

In front of us stood two men shaking with swords hung at their sides. I turned to them with a raised brow. "Who the hell are you?" I asked harshly. Their eyes lit up with disbelief. "Who the hell are you you!" they shouted .back I held up my hands, "No need to be rude." Luffy laughed and walked over to a man laying unconscious on the ground . "Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that." He told them.

"Your the one who knocked him out!" They shouted. One of the men thrust a sword in front of Luffy's face. "Hold up! Are you messing with us when you know good and well we're pirates?" Ignoring them Luffy walked up to a kid with pink-purple hair. I guessed that he was the one who was rolling our barrel. "I'm hungry, you got any food?" Luffy asked.

"Same here." I informed them. "Who are you guys?" One of the pirates asked us. Luffy turned away from the kid and faced the pirates. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy." He told them grinning. "My name is Cathedral A. Soara." I told them with a smile. The pirates took one more look at us, grabbed their unconscious friend, and fled the room yelling that they would tell the capitain.

"So what just happened?" The kid asked us. I shrugged. "You got me." Luffy replied. After less than a second of thought the kid quickly turned to me. "Quick you got to run lady! If they come back here with their buddies they will kill you on the spot!" He warned.

"Those men are no threat and," "We just want some food." Luffy finished for me.

"How can you two just say that! There are hundreds of them up on deck and they're waiting for the opportunity to kill anything."

"Those men are weak." I informed him. Luffy sniffed at the air like a dog and grabbed my wrist to walk towards a door on the other side of the room. The kid latched onto his other arm and started pulling. We reached the door and I opened the it. Inside was a storeroom full of food. Luffy let go of my arm and jumped down the steps chanting, "Food, food, food, food, food!"

I stepped into the room and zoned out while walking about the room looking for something appetizing."Soara!" I stopped walking and caught the apple thrown at me. "Thank you." I said with a smile before taking a bite into the apple. I walked over by where Luffy was stuffing his face with apples. "Hey, my names Coby. You're Luffy and your Soara. Is that right? That was pretty neat what you did with that barrel back there." The kid us told walking towards us. "These are awesome!" Luffy exclaimed and tossed me another apple.

I set my fruit down on my lap. "So tell me Coby, are we on a pirate ship?" I asked politely.

"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates, pirates under the command of Lady Alvida." He replied.

"Oh who cares anyway. What I want to know is, if there are any boats on board." Luffy asked.

"I think there are a few." Coby told him. "Wonderful! Ours got sucked into a whirl pool." I informed him.

" The one from earlier! What! No way. No one could have survived that!" Coby shouted.

"Yeah, I got to say, it was a big surprise" Luffy said with a grin looking back at me. "My plans always work." I informed him smugly. Luffy turned back to the apples shoving another into his mouth. "So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?" Luffy asked after he came back up for air. Coby then gave us a lengthy explanation of how he became one of the Alvida pirates. (**To long to type. ;)**)

"You're a moron and a coward. I hate people like you." Luffy concluded with a laugh. I jumped down next to him and hit him upside the head. "Don't be rude." I told him sternly. "Your always rude." He mumbled as he rubbed the lump on his head. "What was that?" I threatened. "Gomen, Gomen." Luffy apologized with his hands up so that I wouldn't hit him again. I sighed and accepted his apology with silence.

Coby looked up with a sad smile. "I wish I could be as free as you guys. What made y'all want to set out to sea?" He asked curiously.

"I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Luffy stated casually. Coby's mouth dropped. "Really!"

"Yup" Luffy said to him. "That would mean that you're a pirate too!"

"Right" Luffy replied. "Your crew?"

"Just Soara so far, but I'm lookin." Coby's mouth dropped even further and he made a weird noise. I waived my hand in front of his face and he came back to life. "The king is a title given to the ones that have everything this world has to offer. You're talking about seeking out the treasure of fame, wealth, and power! The treasure that you seek is the One Piece!" Coby shouted throwing out his hands. "Yeah!" Luffy replied.

"Pirates all over the world are looking for that treasure you know!" He shouted. "Yeah. So?" Luffy replied. "No way! It's impossible, impossible, impossible! There no way anyone like you could reach the pinocle during this great pirate age! There's just too many out there that are meaner and better-" Luffy leaned over and hit Coby on the head. "Oww. Why did you hit me?" he moaned on the ground.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy repied. "Oh well, I'm used to it. My ship mates smack me around a lot."

"It's not about if I can, I'm doing this because I want to. I decided long ago that I will be king of the pirates. And if I have to die fighting for that, then I die." Luffy gazed into his hat admiringly. I fingered the charm bracelet on my wrist and imagined the faces of the people that gave these charms to me, the ones that told me to follow my dreams.

Coby looked from Luffy to me and asked what my dream is. "I will be the strongest in the world." Coby's mouth fell open again. "But your just a girl!" I gave him a look that shut him up with a gulp. "I may be a girl, but the blood in my veins is makes a gown man shake in fear. I will become the strongest. Even if I have to beat out millions of men ahead of me, I will be the strongest being on the planet." I sighed and looked up at Coby with a smile. "Just follow your dreams kid. Even if they are unrealistic."

Luffy smiled at me then jumped up. "Alright, time to go get me a new boat." Luffy concluded walking back to the door. I walked up next to him. "Sure, they might even just give us one if we ask nice enough." I said smiling at Luffy. "Maybe they're generous people." He said grinning back. Coby stopped us and told us that we inspired him to follow his dream to become a marine and capture Alvida.

I grinned back at Coby then reached out to open the door, but got interrupted with a crash. The ceiling fell in bringing something with it. "Who is that you plan on catching Coby? Do you actually think these twigs are gonna help you?" Came a voice from the cloud of dirt that the crash left behind. "Well, answer me!" It demanded.

I looked back over and saw Coby cowering in a corner. The smoke cleared up and I finally could see what came through the ceiling.I got so distracted by this woman's disregard for health that I didn't even notice the swords almost slice though us. "My guess is that your not Zoro the pirate hunter." She said smirking. Her head turned towards the kid. "Coby! Who is the most beautiful of all on the seas?"

"Hold on, ehh, give me a sec, I know this." Coby said shaking. "Hey Coby, who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked.

"You runt!" The large lady shouted as she swung her club down at where Luffy and I had just stood. We jumped though the air and landed on the deck. Luffy had quickly ran by and grabbed Coby before jumping out after me.

Once on deck pirates attacked us. Luffy and I began fighting. One came jumping at me from behind with a sword raised at my head. I sidestepped him with a grin. "It's not fair to attack from behind you know." I told him as I grabbing his head and threw him into the other pirates knocking them unconscious.

More pirates came from behind and I climbed up the mast as Luffy ran by grabbing onto it to let his arm stretch out. "Got cha." He said. "Gum-gum Rocket!" Luffy flew at them, knocking most of them down. I then jumped down hitting the unsuspecting stragglers unconscious with my metal punches.

Coby came up to the both of us looking shocked. "Wha-what are you guys?" Coby asked. "I manipulate matter." I told him reaching down to touch the wooden deck. My arm turned into wood and I knocked on it with my other hand proving what it was. "Ohh, and I'm a rubber man" Luffy told him pulling his cheek out to show he was rubber.

"So, you two have eaten devil fruits." Alvida said stepping in front of us. "Yeah. I ate the Gum-Gum fruit and Soara ate the Mani-mani fruit."

"Huh, I heard rumors they existed, but I've never seen any evidence of them before today. And I certainly never expected two meet two devil fruit users in this sea. You both are more skilled than the average deck swabber. Are you bounty hunters?" The large women asked.

"Nope, were pirates. We'll find our crew tomorrow or next week or something. I need, I don't know, like ten guys." Luffy told her holding up ten fingers.

"So, if the three of us are all pirates and we are under different flags, that would make us enemies." she said as a threat.

Luffy and I got into fighting positions. "No! You saw how powerful her club is and she's the most-" Coby stopped talking and stared at Luffy and me for a while.

"Go on Coby, tell me." Alvida said. "YOU'RE THE MOST UGLIEST THING ON THE SEA!" Coby shouted at her. "Ain't that the truth" Luffy told him with a chuckle.

"What did you say!" she shouted. Luffy and I laughed hysterically.

Coby stepped up in front of her. "I'm leaving. And I'm gonna go join the marines and spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you! And I'm gonna do what I want and no one is gonna stop me. And I'm gonna catch your lousy ass first!" He shouted at her with emotional tears running down his face.

"Your dead kid!" Alvida swung her club at a screaming and crying Coby. "Well said." Luffy told him stepping in the way of her club and letting it hit him straight on the head.

"Luffy!" Coby shouted then looked at me to help. I just stopped laughing and pointed at Luffy with a smile still plastered on my face.

"That wont work on me. I'm rubber." I heard Luffy say as I walked off towards Alvida's ship. I stopped for a second and turned back looking at the sky. Alvida had just became air born.

I reached the side of the ship and faced Alivida's. "I need a boat for Coby ready within two minutes because he is going to become a marine." I shouted to the pirates on her deck looking at us scared.

"Yes ma'am!" They all shouted. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! _More cannon balls. _"Come on guys! Lets go!" the three of us ran to the boat nearest boat and we splashed into the water next to a girl with short orange hair also leaving in a boat.

We where now on our way to find Zoro.

**I rewrote most of this Chapter, so the chapters after this may be a bit different. I will soon be editing those chapters soon. If you want to know what Soara looks like and what she wears. I will post it on my page. Now read on readers. :) **


	2. Enter The Great Swordsman!

**Soooo, this is chapter 2... Read it with all of your might! Soara may be a bit different, but i'm not sure. Just go with it if you think so. Ohh and thank you for reading!**

**I do not own OP. :(**

* * *

><p>Soon enough the three of us were sailing in our small boat to the Marine Base City. It had been decided that Luffy and I would take Coby to the Marine Base, restock our supplies, and then search for our crew. As of now, Coby was sailing the boat, (Neither Luffy or I knew anything about sailing.) Luffy was sitting on the bow staring into the sky, and I was laying down on the boat looking at Luffy upside down in concern. The wind picked up a little bit and Luffy swayed to the side before sitting up straight. "Luffy, would you please get down? You know I can't help you if you fall into the ocean."<p>

I sat up and leaned against the side of the boat as Luffy spun and slid down the bow, landing next to me. "Can you believe it Soara, we are actually going to reach the place we originally set out for!" Luffy asked turning to face me. "I know right! That never happens with our navigational skills." I reached up and patted Coby on the back. "Now this kid, he's what's getting us there."

"Ohh, it's nothing. I'm just using the skills every sailor should have." Coby said shrugging. I just smiled and looked up at the sky. Clear blue, with only a few birds in sight. "Hey guys, this is going to be a good day."

"Yeah! It is!" Luffy shouted then started laughing. "You know, they're really nothing to be giggly about. Because at the marine base, their holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. This is the man who has diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage! The blood thirsty beast. He has been called nothing less than a living breathing demon in human form!" By the end of Coby's long downer of a speech we closed in on the island. "This Zoro guy, I need to meet him before I ask him to join huh?" Luffy asked me. "Agreed Capitan." I replied nudging him.

Coby opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Coby, have you ever thought that instead of being a Marine, to become thespian?" I asked as we reached the dock. I tied the rope to the dock and stepped out. "He's viscous! A man eater!" I turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "Calm down and take a deep breath." His face grew a dark shade of red and he turned away. I turned my head in confusion, but Luffy broke my chain of thought.

"We're here! Marine Base City!" Luffy shouted with his fist raised into the air. I pointed at Luffy. "Hey, don't you be going all dramatic on me too." Luffy grinned and grabbed my finger, pulling me into the city with Coby trailing behind.

"Luffy you're out of your mind if you think the right thing to do is to get this guy to join you." Coby said following behind Luffy and I. "I haven't made up my mind yet. I still have to see if he's a good guy."

"He's in prison because he's obviously not!" Coby shouted at him. I looked over and saw a table full of pears and walked over admiring them. Luffy followed and tossed the merchant some money, then handed me a ripe pear. I smiled wide at Luffy and took a huge bite of fruit.

"Hey, is that guy Zoro around here?" Luffy asked the merchant. All of the towns people that had been within ear shot had jumped back and froze with shocked faces. _What weird people. _"Alright, I guess we'll ask elsewhere." I said eyeing the people curiously. "Maybe we shouldn't mention that name around here." Coby whispered to us as started walking down the street again.

"Lets head to the base and check it out. You want to be a marine right?" Luffy asked Coby.

"Well, of course I do Luffy, but I really don't think I'm ready yet. From what I've heard the man in charge of this place is named Capitan Morgan." All the people in ear shot yet again jumped away and stood in weird posses. We kept walking as Luffy and I laughed at the odd people.

"Ahahahaaaa. This town is such a weird place." Luffy laughed while clutching his chest. "Maybe they're all Thespians!" I added as my chuckles died down.

"Or maybe they were all just jumping around like that for the fun of it." Luffy suggested. "Now how would any of that make sense?" Coby asked as we made it to the marine base gates. "This looks like the place." I said. I looked down and saw Coby's eyes starting to water. Quickly I made the decision to get away from Coby, because I can't handle crying people at all. "Come on." I grabbed onto Luffys arm and pulled him to the wall. I climbed up first to get a better look. "Hey, he's," I covered Luffys mouth and looked over at Coby who still had teary eyes. "Shhhhhhhh."

"I made it." Coby said as single tear fell down his cheek. I sighed. _So dramatic_ "This is where we part ways guys. We didn't have long together, but... Hey get down from there!" His watery eyes where replaced with a exasperated expression.

"Ehh, come join us Cobe-Cobe." Red appeared on his face again as he came up on the other side of Luffy. Looking over the wall, all that could be seen was dirt and a man tied to some wood. The said man was wearing a dark green bandana, green pants, a white shirt, and boots to match. "If we untie those ropes he can just walk away." Luffy said pointing to him. Coby started going on about how he's bad and he'll kill us if we let him go. "Hey Luffy, I'm gonna get a better look."

"Sure." I gazed around looking for any threat. _None spotted. _I jumped over the wall and started walking towards the man. "Oh no he's gonna kill Soara!" Coby shouted.

"Hey girl," the man said, "you're an eye sore. Get lost." He looked up at me and I just smiled continuing to walk towards him. I reached Zoro and introduced myself. "Hey, my name is Soara. It's a pleasure to meet you." I waited for him to respond, but all I got was some shouts from Coby about my fast approaching death, Luffy telling him that I can handle it, and silence from Zoro. "You know, its common courtesy that when someone introduces themselves, the other person gives their name in return, even if I do know who you are." I said as I stood up straight.

The sound of wood hitting stone filled caught my attention and I turned to see a little girl sliding down a rope over the wall. Her foot steps approached and the young girl ran up next to me holding something in her hands. She quickly bowed to Zoro and I as I bowed slightly in return. "What do you want?" Zoro asked. "I thought you might be getting hungry, so I brought you a couple rice balls." She told him sweetly. "You got a death wish kid? Scram." He said sounding uninterested.

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up." She unwrapped the orange cloth revealing two rice balls. "Here." She held them out towards his face. "I've never really made them before, but I did my best. I hope there okay." The little girl said with a big smile. I leaned in to inspect the rice ball. "Zo-zo, If you don't eat them I will." I said teasingly.

"Who the hell is Zo-zo and I'm not hungry! Now you two stop irritating me and get out of here!"

"But-" the little girl started confused. "Do not make me kick your ass little girl!" Zoro finished. I gasped. "Do not use such poor language in front of a young girl!" I shouted at Zoro hitting him on his head.

The side gates opened as I straightened up. "Now, now. No one likes a bully." Three men walked in, two marines and one blonde guy in a purple suit. "Well, he seems fruity." I said as he advanced towards us.. "Roronoa Zoro, you seem to be handling this well, don't you agree. You also seem to have attracted a crowd." The blonde one walked over to us. "Looky, some tasty rice balls." He bent down and snatched one of the girls rice balls and shoved it in his mouth. "Hey! That's not for you." After a second of chewing he made a face and spit it out. "Blah! To sweet! You used sugar! Your suppose to use salt, you idiot! Salt!" He shouted at the girl. "But I, I thought they would taste better sweet." She argued. He then decided to take the other rice ball and throw it onto the ground, stomping on it. The little girl bent down on her knees and started crying in front of the fine food she had prepared. "But, I. Worked so hard to make those." I stepped in front of the little girl. "How dare you! What gives you the right to do that!" I yelled.

The blonde guy pulled out a piece of paper. "My father gives me the right and to bad you must have not read the notice. Those who assist criminals in any way will be executed. Signed Marine Captain Morgan." I narrowed my eyes at the little man. Neither him or his marines were any threat, but the little girl next to me didn't seem to feel the same.

She gasped and sat up with eyes wide in terror. "It seems even little brats fear my daddy." The blonde man said smirking. I glared at the blonde man. "I can tell when someone is not wanted, and I would presume that this is one of those times. This young lady and I will be leaving." I didn't give the men a chance to respond because I picked up the girl, ran to the direction I came from, and jumped over the wall. I landed lightly on my feet and set the little girl down.

"Thanks!" the girl said looking up at me with a big smile. Coby and Luffy came running over to us. Coby attended to the little girl, asking if she was okay. I looked up at Luffy and grinned. "I think he's good." I told him nodding my head. "Come on." Luffy grabbed my arm and pulled me over the wall with him. The marines were gone as we landed on the ground. I took Luffys hand off my arm and when he gave me a questioning look, I told him that he needed to see without me. I leaned against the wall and watched Luffy make his way to stand in front of Zoro.

"So, I hear you're a bad guy." Luffy said. Zoro looked up and his gaze landed from Luffy to me. "You're still here?" he called out. "Soara doesn't think you're bad." Luffy added. "Like I care."

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see. Are you really that strong?" Luffy walked closer and put his hand on his hat. "If I were you I would have starved out here in three days."

"I've got more spirit than you can ever have. Which is how I'm gonna survive this ordeal. This I swear." Zoro said smirking. "What a weirdo." Luffy said as he walked away.

"Wait, could you pick that up for me?" Zoro asked. Luffy stopped and turned back, squatted down and picked up the dirty mush of sweet rice. "You gonna eat this? Cause, it's mostly a ball of mud."

"Shut up and give it to me." Luffy threw it into his mouth and Zoro started coughing. "It was good." He finally said. "Thanks for the food."

"Luffy, we should go and tell the little girl how much Zo-zo liked the food.." I said walking up to my Capitan. He turned to me and grinned. "Alright. Bye." Luffy said waving. "Byeee Zoro."

Luffy and I jumped over the wall and found Coby freaking out about our safety again. She had us walk with her back home as Luffy and I told her what he had said.

We all sat outside of her mothers restaurant listening to the little girl tell us why Zoro isn't bad. She told us about how Marine Capitan Morgan's son, Helmeppo was going to arrest her and Zoro stood up for her and took her place. Zoro made a deal with Helmeppo, that if he can stay alive for one month, he will let him go free and the girl and her mother would be spared. "It's been three weeks sense that day. Helmeppo keeps punching and kicking him while he'd tied up. He's being so unfair! I don't- I don't know how to help him."

We heard a crash from inside the restaurant and Luffy and I walked inside to see what happened. I saw Helmeppo sitting in a chair, drinking wine with his feet on the table. "I'm trying to think of something interesting to do seeing as I'm bored here. I suppose I could always execute Zoro." Helmeppo said laughing. _He did not just say that! _Luffy ran up and punched him to the side. "You hit me!" He shouted. I walked up and kicked him into the wall. Coby went to restrain Luffy. "No! Luffy, Soara you can't hit him!" Coby shouted. "This guy is scum!" Luffy shouted.

"Owwwww! You! You hit me too!" I snarled. "You're lucky you aren't unconscious!"

"Don't you know I'm Capitan Morgan's son!"

"Like I care!" Luffy and I shouted at the same time. "You'll care after he executes you for this!" Helmempo shouted.

"You should be a man and fight!" I told him getting into a fighting stance. "Soara no! Why are you two trying to get on the marines bad side?" Coby asked.

"I've made up my mind. Today, Zoro joins my crew." Helmeppo sneaked up out the door with his marine body guards behind him while I was listening to Luffy. I started to run after them, but "Soara." I turned and looked at Luffy. "We'll get him later, but first let's go get Zoro." Coby let Luffy go and I walked up to him shaking off my sudden anger.

"Capitan, what would you like me to do?" I said with a smirk putting my hands on my hips. "You can help me free the swordsman." Luffy grinned.

Luffy and I walked back to the Marine Base. The plan was to get Zoro free and join the crew. Zoro looked sad as he just sagged on the wooden poles. Luffy and I stood a couple yards away waiting for acknowledgement. "You two again. Don't you have things to do?"

"I'll untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew." Luffy responded. "Your what?"

"I'm running a pirate crew and I'm looking for people to join up." I walked up to Zoro and Luffy followed. "No way! I'd never stoop to joining up with a criminal. Screw that business."

"And what's wrong with being a pirate?" I asked curiously. "Their despicable, Like I'd ever want to join up with one."

"Ohh come onnn. Give me a break. Everyone already knows you as a vicious bounty hunter always out for blood. " Luffy informed him.

"People can say what they want about me, but I have never done a single thing in my life that I regret." Zoro grinned at that moment, showing his determination. "I will make it through this challenge and after that I will accomplish what I want."

"Yeahh, that's great." Luffy said slowly. "But I've already decided that you're going to be on my crew."

"You what! You can't do that!" Zoro shouted. "I hear that you're one of the best swordsmen around." I added.

"Well I am! But that idiot captains son took mine away." Zoro replied with a vexing look meant for Helmempo.

"I guess we'll just have to go get them back for you." Luffy immediately replied. "What?" He asked. "Goodness, don't sound so shocked." I told him with a hand raised over my heart, looking offended.

"So if your want your sword, you're just going to have to join my crew." Luffy said as if it was the best plan ever. "No you're really pissing me off!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy started to run off, but I grabbed his arm before he could get too far. "Luffy, the other direction." I said using my other hand to point to it behind us. "Wait, their actually going to bust in there." Zoro asked to himself.

"Ohh. Well lets go!" Luffy stretched his arms out and shot his way over there. "Thanks for leaving me jerk!" I yelled running after him.

Luffy slowed down to a stop looking around as I caught up to him. "That's weird." I looked around and noticed nothing strange. "What?" I asked. "There's nobody here." I had finally noticed that the only things around were inanimate. "Yeahh, this feels fishy to me." I added. "Yeah. We got to find that crazy idiots son and get Zoro's swords back to him." I nodded my head in agreement.

Above us, we heard voices. "Hmm, sounds like something's going on up there." Luffy said. "I think we found the people. Lets check it out." Luffy smiled and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his other arm shot back. "Gum-Gummmmm, rocket!" We both shot upwards passing the rooftop. "You went too far!" I shouted at him still holding on. Luffy grabbed onto a rope as we passed and propelled us back to the rooftop. I let go of Luffy and we watched with all the Marines as a giant statues torso plummeted to the ground. "Sorry about that." Luffy said as we both bowed slightly.

"Seize them and hold em, so I can kill them myself!" A large man with a metal jaw and popping veins shouted. _I wonder how strong he is. _"Sir. Right away." All the marines said at once. "That's them! He's the one who punched me! And she's the one who kicked me!" Helmeppo shouted with his finger pointed at us. "Hey it's you." Luffy said walking us to him. He started yelling and Luffy grabbed his shoulder stopping him from running away. "We've been looking for you all over the place." I said. "You have something we really need to get back." Luffy grabbed him and ran to an entrance and down the hallway as I ran close behind.

"Okay so tell me where Zoro's sword is." Luffy said dragging him. Helmeppo kept making a weird yelling sound as we ran. "I'll tell you. I promise. Just please stop dragging me across the carpet." Luffy stopped and dropped him, still holding onto is shirt. "Fine which way?" He lifted his hand and pointed behind us. "In my room. We just passed it behind you to the left." I sighed. "Why didn't you way so earlier? Now we have to go all the way back." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Don't move! Except for letting Helmeppo go." I tuned around and saw three Marines with guns pointed at us. "No way." Luffy said holding Helmempo up as a shield in front of us. "You can try shooting us if you want." Helmempo started freaking out. "Noooo! Please don't shoot!" I grabbed Helmeppo's other arm and Luffy and I ran straight through the marines blocking our way. We ran down the hall and turned left, coming us to a door marked My room pink flowers. I opened the door and gazed at all the girly pastel colors that filled his room. "This looks like yours." Luffy said from next to me. I giggled as looked back and saw three swords leaning against the pink wall. Luffy and I both walked up to them. "Hold on. There are three here." I said. "Hey weirdo, which one of these is Zoro's?" Luffy asked Helmeppo. I looked down and saw that he was unconscious. "He passed out." I informed Luffy. He dropped Helmeppo and walked to the window looking out. "Coby!" Luffy exclaimed. I drabbed all three swords and looked out the window. Coby and Zoro were surrounded by marines with guns pointed at them. "We have to stop them from shooting!"

"Strap the swords onto your back and hold on tight." I did as Luffy asked and climbed onto his back as he pulled his latched arms back attached to the window. I touched one of the swords and turned my body into metal as Luffy shouted, "gum-gum rocket!" and we flew out the window. "Fire!" Luffy landed in front of Zoro and Coby and set me down next to him as the bullets flew at us. We both outstretched our arms as the bullets hit us. "What!" "Soara!" "Strawhat!" The bullets bounced off my metal body and fell onto the ground. The bullets that had hit Luffy propelled back at the marines with him laughing. I grinned and kicked the bullets to the side.

"Those don't work on us." I informed them. "What the- What the hell are you two?" Luffy looked back at Zoro and answered. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" I looked back as well and answered. "And my name is Cathedral A. Soara and I will be the strongest being ever!" Luffy and I both looked at each other and smiled.


	3. Morgan Vs Luffy!

**Chapter three! I was super pumped because I got my first review! Suuuupppaaaaahhh (hehe. Franky) Thank you noface... :) Well, keep on reading. Ohh and I fixed Helmeppo's name to this spelling. (The right way you spell it.) :)**

**Don't own this chizzz.**

* * *

><p>"You're going to be king of the pirates? And you're going to be the strongest? Right. You two must be completely out of your minds. Do you have any idea what that means?" Zoro asked shocked.<p>

"King of the pirates means king of the pirates." Luffy said. "And strongest means the strongest." I added. "How could it mean anything other than that?" Luffy asked.

Coby smiled and said, "Yeah, when they first told me it was shocking, but they are completely serious. That's how they are I suppose. Cause he actually seems to have every intention of becoming king of the pirates and obtaining the world's ultimate treasure the One Piece. And Soara also has every intention of beating out all of the strongest to make it to the top. " Luffy and I grinned. I turned my skin back to normal and took off the swords from my back.

"What are you?" Zoro asked me noticing my skin turn to normal. "Just a devil fruit user." I smiled.

"Here's what I promised you." Luffy said gesturing to the swords in my hands. "Yeah, there are three and we couldn't tell which was yours so we took all of them." I said as I held them out for Zoro to see.

"All of them belong to me. I use sentoyou, the three swords style." Zoro told us.

"Hmmm" I pulled back the swords a little thinking. Luffy pushed my hands up impatiently. "Take em already!" he shouted. I grinned. "Just know that if you fight with us now, you become a government defying villain. So it's either that or you're left out here and killed by the marines execution style." I said to him excitedly.

Zoro grinned. "What are you, the kids of the devil. It doesn't matter. Cause if I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these sticks. So let's do it." I clapped my hands together with glee. "Yayyy!"

"Huhaahhh! So you're finally gonna join my crew!" Luffy exclaimed. "This is the best thing ever!" Luffy held the swords up and raised them up and down.

"Would you quit celebrating already and get these ropes off me!" Zoro shouted. "Ohh yeah." I said stopping my clapping and walking up to inspect the ropes. Luffy went to my other side and started pulling. "They. Got. These. Things. On. Tight." Luffy said with every pull. "Come on hurry, hurry." Coby rushed out. "Quit screwing around!" Zoro demanded. I pushed over Luffy and started pulling at the knots. He put his hands back in and started pulling.

"That's funny, the knots got tighter instead of looser." Luffy chuckled as he scratched his head. "Give me one of my damn swords now!" Zoro yelled frantically. "Ahh, Luffy, Soara look!" Coby shouted. We both turned our heads and saw the marines running at us with raised swords. I reached down quickly and put Zoro's swords in his hands and mouth. Having seen three sword style, I knew where each sword went. Zoro quickly cut through the ropes and blocked the marine's swords.

"Wowww, that's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed

"Make one move and you die." Zoro told them sending the marines crying. "He's scary." One even wined. "Today I officially become a criminal having fought the marines. So I will become a pirate. That I can promise you, but I want you to know one thing, while I am with you the only thing that I commit myself to is fulfilling my ambition."

"And that is?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing less than the worlds greatest swordsman. If somewhere along the way I have to give that up, then I want both of you to accept responsibility. After which you get to apologize to me. "

"The worlds greatest swordsman. Sounds pretty good. The king of the pirates wouldn't have anything less than the best on his crew.

"Big talker. From this point on, no matter if I am a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world."

"What are you standing there frozen for! I want you to kill all four of them right now!" Morgan shouted.

Luffy pulled me to the other side of him and looked at Zoro with a grin. "You might want to duck." He grinned. "Gum-gum WIP!" Luffy shot his leg and kicked all the marines away as Zoro ducked, just barely missing Luffy's leg.

"Yes! You knocked them all down." Coby exclaimed.

"Wanna tell me what you are?" Zoro asked Luffy after standing up. "I'm just a guy who ate the Gum-Gum fruit." Luffy told him.

"This is a direct order, every marine that just spouted weakness, pull your gun out and shoot yourself. I can't do anything with weak solders."

"What babies." Zoro moved his swords into position. "This'll be easy."

Luffy ran by Zoro though the marines and aimed a punch at Morgan. Morgan blocked the punch with his axe and pushed Luffy back. "Rankless low life bums! You have no right to defy my superiority. I am Marine Capitan Axe Hand Morgan!" He shouted.

'And I'm Luffy. Nice to meet chuh." Morgan leapt forward and swung his axe. Luffy jumped away as he came back again with a bigger strike that cracked the ground where Luffy had just stood.

While still in the air Luffy pulled his legs back and kicked Morgan straight in the face sending him backwards. Morgan stood back and reared back for another blow as Luffy came at him again. "I don't think so." Luffy said as he dogged again. Luffy jumped up and kicked him in the face again sending him to the ground. Luffy walked up and grabbed the front part of his shirt. "You call yourself a marine, but you destroyed my friend Coby's dream." Luffy told him with a punch to the face.

"Strawhat! Stop right there! Look at what I have!" Helmeppo's voice shouted. I looked back and saw Helmeppo holding a gun up to Coby's head. Surprisingly, Coby wasn't panicking. Luffy punched Morgan another time. "What are you stupid or something? I said stop! If you would pay attention to me, I have a hostage you might want to look at!" He shouted. "Luffy." I said, getting his attention. He released Morgan and looked up.

"If you value your squatty little friend's life, you won't move a muscle! I'm serious! One move and I'll shoot him I swear!" Helmeppo threatened. "Luffy listen! Don't let anything that happens to me stop you! No matter what! Even if I die!" Coby shouted.

Luffy grinned. "Of course. You got it. You hear that you big idiot, Coby is ready to die by your hand." He started to walk towards Helmeppo with his hand on his raised arm.

"Don't you move! I said don't more or I'll shoot!"

"Gum-Gummmmm," Morgan had got up and raised his axe behind Luffy. I started to run to Luffy, but Zoro had beaten me. "Pistol!" Luffy shot his arm at Helmempo just a Zoro sliced through Morgan. Helmeppo flew at the wall while his father fell backwards. Luffy looked back at Zoro. "Thank you." He told him. "Just doing my job, Capitan." Luffy grinned at him and I ran up to Zoro. "Yayy! Zo-zo is a loyal shipmate!" I yelled as I patted his back. "Yeah. Please stop Soara." He told me with a small smile when he took his sword out of his mouth, putting it in his sheath.

I smiled and stopped. "If there is anyone who wants to fight us, step up now." Zoro said. Luffy walked up next to me and leaned his arm on my shoulder. I looked up and nudged him with a smile. "Good job Mr. Pirate." He looked down and smiled back. "Thanks Ms. Pirate." The marines looked at each other then threw their things in the air shouting "Where free!" Hats, swords, and guns were thrown carelessly above the dancing marines.

"Someone will get hurt." I informed no one in particular. "That's funny. They look happy that their captain was beat." Luffy said from next to me. Zoro was about to say something, but made a pain filled noise and fell to the ground. I ran up to him and knelt beside him, checking him for fever. "Zoro! What's wrong?" He squinted his eyes up at me. "I'm just... hungry."

(To the Dinner)

"Woahhh! I am stuffed!" Zoro said as he rubbed his belly. "Having not eaten for three weeks, I was ready to gnaw through my boot straps!" Luffy, Zoro, Coby and I were back at the little girls' family restaurant. Coby was sitting at the bar drinking orange juice, Zoro was finishing his food, I was leaning back in my chair rubbing my tummy after eating a whole lot way to fast, and Luffy was stuffing his face.

"Hmm, I can't believe you're finished. Light weight." Luffy said continuing to eat. "How the hell can you two have a bigger appetite than someone who hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro asked pointing to our large stacks of empty plates. "It's to good I guess. Right Coby?" I said as I brought my chair back to the ground to take a drink of water.

"Yeahh. It's great. Thanks for fixing it for us." Coby bashfully said to the little girl's mother. "It was my pleasure. After all you guys did save the town." She said smiling.

The little girl walked over to Luffy smiling. "You're the most amazing man I ever met." The she praised. "Yeah I know. I'll be more amazing when I'm king of the pirates and I have the One Piece. Ohh, and the best crew on the seas." Luffy said with food in his mouth.

I leaned over and hit Luffy on the head. "Don't be so cocky and use your manners around ladies!" I told him sternly. Luffy pouted. "Yes Ms. Grouchy Pants." I sighed and leaned back.

"So, how many others have you gathered for your crew besides Soara and I? You told me that you where in the middle of gathering the crew for your ship. Now if you're going to be king of the pirates I gotta assume some waiting in the wings. " Zoro asked.

"Nope, just you guys." Luffy replied. I chocked on my water and started laughing. "Just?" Zoro with a shocked expression pointed to himself and I. "Yep, just us." Luffy answered.

"So the three of us are what amounts to an entire pirate crew?"

"What's wrong with that? Were a couple of strong people." Luffy replied. Just when I had finished laughing, Zoro asked about the ship and sent me back into a fit of giggles. "Yup, it's right there." Luffy said pointing to the window. Zoro leaned in and looked at the dock. All that could be seen was our pitifully small sail boat that a dog decided to urinate on at that moment.

"You're kidding." Zoro asked in disbelief.

"Nope, but we'll have an enormous one before long! Just you wait and see." Luffy exclaimed throwing his hands into the air.

Zoro laughed and asked him how he plans on doing that. "The idiot has no idea how that's going he plans on making that happen, but I don't doubt that it will." I said shaking my head. "With a great big pirate flag on top! Ohh, I can't wait for that to happen." Luffy said excitedly.

Zoro sweat dropped. "Sometimes, I think he was born without the planning part of his brain." I said with a shrug.

"I can't believe I allowed myself to get suckered into having him as my captain." Zoro said to himself. "Hey, we'll have a ton more crew members in no time." Luffy told him.

"Luffy? Where are you and your crew planning on traveling when you leave here?" the little girl asked.

"You mean, it's not obvious? We're headed straight for the grandline." Luffy informed her. Coby's orange juice shot out of his mouth and nose. "Ewww." I said looking the other way. "No! Have you completely lost your mind! You have three crew members! There is no way you're equipped to handle the grandline!"

"I've heard about it, but I never knew it was such an awful place." The little girl said. Coby told us about how the grandline is a horrible place filled with terror.

"I've heard stories about it from people passing through. The customers say that no one that has ever entered the grandline ever comes out of that place alive." The little girl's mom said.

"The grandline isn't as horrible as most people think. You just need to know what you're doing." I said looking out the window.

"How would you know? The grandline is some-" Coby started. "Coby." I interrupted. "I just know."

"Well that is where the one piece is said to be and that is exactly where were going." Luffy told them with a grin. "I guess we have to live with it." Zoro said leaning back in his chair.

Coby jumped down from his chair. "Nooo! You can't agree!"

"What do you care? You're not going with us are you?" Zoro asked. "No, but I still worry. Is it so wrong to care about the three of you?" Coby asked as he calmed down.

After a second of thought Coby's expression changed. "You three have taught me how to live for what I believe in and I've decided to make my one childhood dream a reality. I'm going to join the marines. " Coby said determinedly. "Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you did spend two years in Alvida's pirate ship. The marines info gathering is top notch. They'll find out about your time with Alvida and they wont you to join." I informed him. "I never thought of that." Coby replied. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Or it could go the complete other way and they'll want you…." I said with my hands up. _Great job idiot. Now he's crushed._

A marine man then walked in asking if we were pirates. "Yep, I just added the third member to my crew, so pretty much the thing just became official." Luffy told him. "Three's a party." I added holding up three fingers and smiling.

"We appreciate everything you did today. Saving our town from that tyrant who terrorized us for so long. However, now that we know you are pirates, as marines we cannot sit idly by and let you go about your business. Therefore, you and your crew will need to leave this town immediately, but out of respect for what you have done, we will not report you to head quarters." The marine man told us.

I stood up pushed in my chair. "Well, time to go. Thanks for all the food lady." Luffy said standing up.

"Wait a second. You're leaving already?" The little girl asked. "Yup." I said as I walked by and her ruffled her hair. The three of us walked past Coby and made out way to the door.

"Aren't you part of the crew as well?" the marine man asked Coby. "Well, I, uhh." Coby stuttered. "Hold it. Is he with you or what?" The marine guy asked Luffy.

"What I can tell you is what he has been doing up to this point. Yeah, there was this fantastically fat pirate lady. I think her name was Alvida." Luffy said. "She swung around this iron club and boy, she was the nastiest woman I've ever seen." He walked over to Coby and pocked his head. "For two years this wimpy kid was her own private cabin boy." Coby turned and punched Luffy in the face. Every one accept Zoro and I gasped. "Now that was a dumb move." Luffy started punching Coby repeatedly in the face until the Zoro pulled him away.

"Enough. You've made your point. Now let him fall to the ground." As if on cew, Coby fell to the ground.

"It's obvious you're not crew mates so take leave of this town this instant." The marine man told us. I walked over to Luffy's hat and picked it up, I put it on Luffys head and headed out the door to the docks with a proud smile on my face.

"That was a thin act you put on back there. I wouldn't be surprised if they see right through it." Zoro told Luffy as we walked down to out boat. "Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own I have faith in him."

"It is a fitting way to leave this place. Unable to turn back because everyone hates us now. Very pirate like." I added.

Luffy unhooked the boat to the dock. "Yeah, it sure is."

"Luffy!" We turned back and it was Coby standing next to the little girl and her mother. "I can never than you enough! You have done more for me than anyone ever has!" Coby saluted.

"I've never heard pf a marine thanking a pirate before. That's one for the history books." Zoro said. I giggled, walked into the boat, and set the sail. "Come on guys." I told them. They both got in and the wind did its job. "Bye Coby! I know I'll see you someday!" Luffy shouted as we sailed away. The marines came up behind Coby and saluted us. "See yaaa!" I shouted to them waving my arms like Luffy.

Luffy moved up to the front of the boat, Zoro sat down, and I held onto the mast as the boat sailed forward. "At last our pirate crew finally sets sail!" Luffy shouted.

"I have the feeling some interesting adventures are waiting for us." Zoro said. "I'll be king of the pirates. I know it!."

_Now our dreams begin. _

* * *

><p><strong>Noww, I have a small favor to ask...Review! If you want. And no bad ones. I just don't want to be put down thank you very much. :) <strong>


	4. Enter Red Haired Shanks!

**Heyy! Sorry for the long waited update. I just got back from Hawaii! :) So, I have decided that whenever a crew member has a flashback, Soara will. Sense this is all in her perspective. Enjoy! Ahhh, I did the Japanese wrong...I feel so ashamed. Oji! Oji! That is what I meant. And Mei means niece.  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Gosh golly do I wish I did. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhh. So hungry." Luffy groaned with his arms slung over the boat side. Zoro was lounging on the other side of Luffy and I was lying down with my arms over my eyes in between them both.<p>

"When the hell are we gonna reach land anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows. Sailing on the wind and the waves, goin were they take us. We might never even reach the land. Ahh, I guess we will some day." Luffy said to Zoro. I giggled.

"Don't you find it dumb that someone trying to be king of the pirates doesn't have a single navigational skill?"

"Ehh, not really. I just drift around. What about you? Aren't you some famous bounty hunter that has sailed around the seas?" Luffy asked him.

"I don't have any recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter." sigh "I set out onto the sea in search of one man, but then I couldn't get back to my village. By that point I had no choice but to go after pirate ships to earn a living."

"Hehe. You're just lost." I told him laughing.

"Hey! Don't put it like that!" Zoro shouted. I just sat up with a knowing grin and a raised brow. "Don't give me that look. You have no idea how to navigate either." Zoro told me smugly. My grin fell and I looked away as Luffy laughed. As Luffy was laughing, the wind picked up his straw hat. "Oh no, not my Shanks hat." The three of us got up and rushed after it. I caught it just as it was about to fly away. This hat holds too many dreams and memories to be lost.

(Ten years ago.)

"Soara!" Shanks shouted as he walked onto the deck. "Soara! Come out before I come and get youuuuu!" He told her with his booming voice playfully.

A little girl with short red hair looked out from behind a large barrel and giggled. She looked about six years old and had bangs cut straight across and shoulder length hair with two ribbons on the sides of her head. Six year old Soara had been traveling with the Red Haired Pirates for six month and the ship would soon be landing in Foosha Village for a vacation.

"Oh where oh where could Soara be?" Shanks asked playfully looking everywhere but the barrels. Soara hid back behind the barrel and giggled again. Shanks walked up to the barrels and stood behind them. Soara saw the shadow over the barrels and giggled louder. "Hmmm, I didn't know that Sake giggled." Soara covered her mouth to muffle the giggles.

"Soara, if you are going to become a big bad pirate, you're going to have to learn how to hide properly." Shanks moved over the barrels and reviled Soara crouched down with both hands over her mouth. She jumped up and squealed at the sight of him. Shanks picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Awww, Oji-Chan you found me way to fast." He chuckled. "When are we going to reach the island? I want to meet those people you were telling me about."

(A few days later)

The Red Hair Pirates plus one made their way to their favorite bar in town, Partys Bar. One inside Shanks announced drinks on him and each crew member made their way to a seat. Shanks sat down at the bar and a bouncing Soara sat in the seat next to him. A young woman with green hair pulled back in a pony tail walked out from a door in the bar. "Makino! I brought you some customers." Shanks told her with a large smile. "Well, I guess I'll have to get you all some sake." She told the crew with a smile. "Yeahh!" erupted through the crew. Makino got out her sake bottles and brought them to the tables.

Once she was done, she came back to the bar. Soara stood up on her chair in front of Makino with her hand out. "Hello, my name is Cathedral A. Soara." Makino shuck her hand with a smile. "Hello Soara. My name is Makino." Soara grinned and sat back down. Shanks laughed at her forwardness. "Makino this is my mei-chan." He told her with a smile.

"Makino-chan, may I please have some grape juice?" Soara asked politely. Makino smiled and got her a glass of juice. "Thank you."

"Oi, where's Luffy?"Shanks asked taking a gulp of his sake. "Shanks!" A little boy with black hair shouted as he swung open the doors. The boy ran up and hugged Shanks. Shanks laughed happily. "Hey Luffy."

"Shanks! You finally came back!"

"I told you we would kid." Soara jumped off of her chair and stepped in front of Luffy. "Hello, my name is Cathedral A. Soara." Soara stuck out her hand. Luffy grabbed it. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy."Soara smiled at Luffy with a blush. "Luffy, this is my mei-chan."Shanks told him as he picked Soara up and placed her on his lap.

"That's so cool! You're Shanks mei-chan! You're so lucky!"Luffy told her. Soara turned into Shanks chest and blushed. "Makino, can you fix me up a plate of whatever you have." Makino nodded her head and went into the back to get Shanks some food.

"Soara are you going on adventures with Shanks?" Luffy asked her as he went and sat in the stool next to Shanks. Makino brought back some food and placed it in front of Shanks. Shanks picked Soara up and set her on the bar in between himself and Luffy. "Yup, for six months." She told him as she took a sip of her juice.

Luffy nodded his head and turned to Shanks. "Hey, you got to take me with you on your next adventure Shanks. I wanna be a pirate just like you." Shanks laughed. "Right as if you could ever be a pirate."

"Why couldn't I?"

Yassop chuckled."Look, you might be a good swimmer and all, but that doesn't mean you would make a good pirate Luffy."

"But I'm a great fighter too. My punches are like two pistols." Luffy told him sticking his arm out. Soara's eyes glowed in disbelief. "Are they now?" Shanks said as he was turned back and eating his food. "What's that suppose to mean!"

"He means that you're to much of a kid kid." Lucky Roo told him as he took another bite of his meat stick. "And he's right you know. I have boys older than you." Yassop added.

"What about Soara? She looks younger than I am!" Ben Beckman interjected. "Soara-chan is a guest on our ship. Not a pirate." Soara nodded her head. "Right." She said smugly.

"Well, I'm no kid! I'm a grown up!" Luffy shouted at them. "Here, have some juice and calm down." Shanks told him as he handed Luffy a glass of orange juice. Luffy calmed down and took a drink."Wow, thanks Shanks." Shanks started laughing and hitting the table. "I don't know one pirate who drinks juice."

"Hey, you tricked me!" The entire crew started laughing. "Stop laughing! That was a cheep shot!" Luffy kept shouting.

The bar quieted down as the sound of many foot steps approached. A large man kicked down one of the doors and stepped inside. "Excuse us." The large man stepped on the wooden door flattening it. "So this is what passes for pirates around these parts. Seems kinda sad to me." The man walked up to the bar next to Shanks.

Makino made her way over to the men. "Welcome gentlemen. What can I do for you?"

"We're mountain bandits. But we didn't come here to tare your place apart. All we want is some sake. I'd say, ten barrels would do."

"I'm sorry. But actually, we are fresh out of sake right now." Makino told him with a polite smile.

"Hmm, interesting. These other pirates still seem to be drinking. Is that water in their glasses?"

"No, that just happens to be the last of what I had stocked up."

Shanks spoke up with a smile. "My apologizes gentlemen. It's seems my buddy's and I drank the whole place dry. But, you can have this if you want. It hasn't even been opened yet. Go ahead." Shanks lifted up his full bottle of sake to the bandit. The large man hit the bottle and broke it. Makino gasped. The sake had soaked Shanks and partially Soara.

"I'm wanted. There's an eight million berry bounty on my head. One bottle of sake isn't enough. So don't insult me."Soara narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Just great. Now the floors wet." Shanks got off of his stool and started cleaning the mess. "Sorry about that Makino. You got a rag I could use?" Soara hopped off of the bar, stood beside Luffy and started wringing out her clothes.

"Ohh, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." Makino ran around the bar and picked up a rag to clean up the mess.

The large man unsheathed his sword and broke another bottle and a plate. "Sense you like to clean things so much, maybe you will find this mess more fulfilling." The large man put his sword away and started walking towards the door. "A place with no sake is a place not worth our time men." The bandits made it to the door. "See ya later, pansies."

"Captain, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Makino made her way over to Shanks with her rag.

"Not a problem in the world Makino." Shanks smiled and the crew erupted into laughter. "They really got you good boss!" Shanks joined in laughing and took off his hat as Makino started drying him with the rag.

Luffy stood up on his stool looking angry. "Why are you all laughing! What's so funny! You should have fought back Shanks! It doesn't matter how strong they look or how many there are! You just laughed it off! Your not a man or a pirate!" Luffy shouted at him.

"Look Luffy. I know how you feel, but the guy just spilled some booze on me. It's not worth getting bent out of shape."

"What ever." Luffy said. Luffy turned back and face the bar. Soara walked over to Shanks and put her hands on her hips. "Oji-Chan you got sake on me." Shanks laughed and hugged her. "We'll get you changed when we get back on the ship." Makino finished drying up Shanks and started working on Soara.

"You shouldn't eat out of frustration Luffy."Luffy was sitting on the stool eating. "Shut up." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Wait! What are you eating! You didn't! Don't tell me you ate the fruit inside that box!" Shanks asked as he got up off the ground and made his way to see that Luffy did in fact eat the fruit. "Spit it out right now! Every single bit!" Shanks grabbed Luffy by the lets and started shaking him up and down. "What are you doing? Why are you shaking me!"

Luffy's legs stretched and his face hit the floor then stretched back up. Soara and Makino gasped."What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy you just ate the Gum-Gum fruit. Part of a group called the devil fruits! Eating any of them takes away the ability to swim for the rest of your life! But the one you ate also turned you body into rubber!"

"No way! It can't!" Luffy shouted squirming. "You dumb ass!"

(A few weeks later.)

Soara was now on Benn Beckmans shoulders as the Red haired pirates made their way back to Partys Bar. When they reached the bar, they found it in a mess. Some tables had been split in half, glass and booze everywhere, and no one in sight. A villager ran up to the pirates and told them that some bandits had taken Luffy. Shanks jumped into action and followed the Villager to a group of bandits surrounding Luffy, Makino and the Mayer.

"Please! You have to let him go!" The Mayer pleaded.

"I was wondering why the bar was empty on such a fine day." Shanks commented from behind them. "So, it's the mountain bandits again." The Mayer and Makino turned to Shanks. "Captain Shanks!"

"Pirates. Your just now showing your heads. You been spending all this time scrubbing the village?" The large bandit man asked with his foot on Luffy's face.

"Luffy, didn't you say before that your punches were as strong as pistols?" Shanks asked.

"Shut your mouth." Luffy mumbled.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing here, but you might want to leave. You wouldn't want something bad to happen, and I have just the man to deliver this message." One of the bandits walked up next to Shanks and drew out his pistol and placed it at Shanks' temple.

"I'll blow your head off if I have to, but that's up to you my friend." The bandit with the gun said. The other bandits chuckled.

"Would you risk your life? Now that you have drawn your pistol are you willing to use it?"Shanks asked eerily. "What the hell are you talking about?" The bandit asked confused. "I'm saying that guns aren't for threats, they're for actions." Lucky Roo cocked his pistol and shot the man in the side of his head, instantly killing him.

"You! Your a dead man!" "These guys fight dirty." the bandits shouted.

"Dirty?" Yassop asked. "Who do you think you're dealing with? We never claimed to be saints or anything."Ben Beckman told them and Soara nodded her head.

"You fella's are staring down a crew of pirates." Shanks told them.

"Shut up. We just want the boy. Not you."One of the bandits announced.

"Listen up bandits. Whether I am sprayed with alcohol or doused with booze, hell even if I'm spit on, most of the time I'll just laugh it off and forget about it. But if you hurt a friend of mine, you will pay for it, regardless of your reason." Shanks told them with a deathly glare.

The large man laughed. "So we're gonna pay? Lousy pirates. Kill them all men!"He shouted. The bandits charged at the Red Haired Pirates with swords raised.

"I'll take care of them, it shouldn't be a big deal." Benn told Shanks. Soara jumped down from his back and walked over to Makino and took her hand. Over the past few weeks Soara had become close with Makino. Benn pulled out his shot gun and hit the bandits unconscious with the end of his gun. "You shouldn't get so cocky. If you really wanted to fight us a battle ship or something would have been more useful." Benn told the large bandit with his gun pointed at him.

"Hold on please! It was the kid who attacked us!" The large bandit man pleaded. "But I thought that you where a wanted man." Shanks said. The large bandit lifted up a dark round ball and threw it at the ground, making smoke explode out. "A smoke screen." the smoke cleared and Luffy and the bandit were gone.

"Luffy? Oh no! I let that guy take him! What are we gonna do!"

"Boss calm down. Quit freaking out. We'll find him in no time."

Shanks went out to find Luffy and when he returned, the crew was shocked to find that Shanks left and arm behind.

(A week later in front of the Red Haired Pirates Ship.)

"I don't want to stay!" Soara cried. "Soara, this is where you need to be." Shanks told sternly. "Tough bananas." She told him turning her head the other way with arms crossed. Shanks and the Red Haired Pirates were leaving Foosha Village today and they would be leaving behind their guest.

After the Bandit indecent Shanks now believes that it is to dangerous for a kid to be around pirates, so he was telling her that she will now be living with Makino. Shanks picked Soara up from under her arms and placed her on his hip. "You know that it's even more dangerous going into the grand line right now, and I don't think that I am going to be able to protect you." Soara nodded her head in anger. "Then I'll get strong! I'll be the strongest. So that you wont have to worry about me anymore." Shanks chuckled. "Then train here on this island and one day you can show me."

Soara looked up at Shanks with watering eyes. "Okay, but I- I just- I don't you to forget me." She murmured as she buried her face into his chest. "I'm going to come back and visit. I always do, but this time, I will have even more of a reason to come back." Soara lifted her head. "You are my little Mei. I could never forget you, no one could." He told her smiling.

She looked up at her otouto with a smile. "Promise?" She asked holding up her pinky finger. Shanks clasped his pinky around Soara's. "I promise on my life that I will forever remember my little Mei-chan." He told her with a large smile. Shanks set her down next to Luffy. "So your leaving?"Luffy asked.

"Yeah, it was a nice extended vacation, but we have to part ways now. I bet your gonna miss me right?" Shanks asked him.

"Yeah, but this time is different. I wont beg you to take me with you. Because I'm gonna become a pirate all on my own." Shanks stuck his tongue out."I wouldn't take you with me anyway. You'll never make it as a pirate." Shanks told him playfully. "No! I will make it as a pirate! Someday I will gather a crew better than yours and make it to the greatest treasure in the world and then I'll be king of the pirates. I'll show you!"

"You think you'll surpass us?" Shanks took off his hat and placed it onto Luffy's head. "In that case, I'll leave this hat to you. It means more to me than anything in the world. So you better take good care of it. Ya hear me?" Luffy started crying and Shanks leaned down and whispered into Luffy's ear. "Take care of my mei-chan too. She means more to me than even the hat. Just don't tell her that." Luffy nodded his head. Shanks winked at him then looked at Soara. She was holding her arms crying.

Shanks took her wrist and placed a charm bracelet on it. Soara looked at the bracelet and saw a single diamond charm shaped into a heart. "Thank you Oji-Chan. I love it!" Soara said through tears as she hugged Shanks legs. Shanks hugged her back. "This is just a reminder that I will always be with you." Shanks said as walked back to his ship. Makino walked up behind Luffy and Soara and placed a hand on each of them as they watched the Red Haired Pirates sail away.

(Back on the boat with Zoro)

Luffy and I had been staring at the hat for a while now remembering it's past. "Luffy, Soara hey. Your going to drop that again. I thought you said it was important." Zoro asked.

"Ohh. Hehe." I laughed shaking my head out of its trance. Luffy placed the hat firmly on his head and he smiled at me, knowing that I was remembering the same thing.

"Ohh I'm so hungry it's killing me." Zoro moaned. I looked over and saw Luffy eying a bird in the sky. "Oh look, bird." I said dryly. "I know, lets eat it!"Luffy said with excitement.

"Huh?" Zoro asked confused. "Luffy, you know I don't eat meat."I told him. "Can't you eat the feathers or something?"

"No you baka! I can't."

"Sure you can. I'll go get it." Luffy said with a grin. "No Luffy, don-" Luffy shot himself at the bird and somehow got his head in it's mouth. "Ahhhhh! Help me!" Luffy shouted as the bird flew away. "You idiot!" Zoro and I shouted at the same time. The both of us jumped into action, grabbed paddles and followed the bird.

"Hey! You man over board!" Zoro and I looked back and saw three men in the water. "I can't believe we are finding ship wrecks at a time like this" Zoro said to me. I nodded my head in agreement. "Hey, we can't stop your just going to have to jump in!" Zoro shouted at them.

The men climbed their way onto the boat. "Wow. I'm impressed. You actually made it in." I told them. "Are you trying to kill us!" they shouted.

One of them drew a sword and pointed in at me. "Stop the boat now. The three of us are members of Buggys Pirate crew. This boat is ours now."

"Huh?" Zoro asked with a death glare. I giggled as Zoro beat them to a pulp. Zoro made them all row the boat now as we sat down.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro." The one who drew the sword said. "Please forgive us!" They all said simultaneously.

"Thanks to you idiots, we lost our friend. So just keep paddling."

"Yes sir!"

"Knowing Luffy, he'll defiantly cause a scene once he spots land." I said. Zoro shook his head at the trouble. "So who is this Buggy guy?" Zoro asked the pirates.

"You don't know! He's our ruthless captain and he's eaten one of the devil fruits. And above all else, he's one truly terrifying man."

"Ughhh." I groaned. "Luffy will somehow find his way to this guy. I just know it."


	5. A Terrifying Mysterious Power!

**Soooo, Chapter five! Yayyy! Hahaa. Sorry, this chapter is a bit...a lot shorter, but that's just the way it goes. I'm in a writing OP kick right now, so I moved onto the next episode. ;) Review please. (I don't accept mean reviews.) Ohh, and i'll try to update soon with a longer chapter!**

**I wanna own OP, but alas, I do not.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Finally! We made it to land!" I said as we docked next to the Buggy Pirates ship. I stepped out as the Buggy Pirates tied the boat to the dock. Zoro came up next to me. BOOOOOOMM! Smoke filled the sky over on the left side of the city. "That was one heck of an explosion." Zoro said.<p>

"It looked like it was one of the captains beloved Buggy Balls." One of the pirates said. I looked up at Zoro."Our best bet is to make our way to that explosion. I would bet money that that's where Luffy is." I told him.

"Alright. Lets go." Zoro and I started walking into the town towards the smoke. Buggy's pirates followed for a few steps until Zoro turned around and glared at them, which sent them running away. We made our way into to the town and I noticed that there wasn't a person in sight. "Zo-zo, the people seem to have left."

"I bet these Buggy balls drove them away." Zoro told me. I nodded my head and we continued on towards the smoke. We walked around the corner of a building as saw five or six other buildings crumbled to the ground. "Wow." I said shocked. "Lets hurry." I told Zoro worriedly. We followed the mess of wood and brick to a pub. "Ahhh!" A female voice screamed. "The roof." Zoro said.

We both quickly made our way inside and immediately saw a set of spiral stairs. I ran up them ahead of Zoro and burst onto the roof top. Luffy was in a metal cage, a girl with orange hair was standing in front of a cannon ball holding the tip of the burning rope, and the Buggy Pirates getting ready to charge at her.

Zoro walked up from behind me and stepped in front of the girl. The pirates charged and Zoro blocked them with his swords. I shook my head and ran to the girl to see if she was okay. "Hey there, it's not nice to gang up on the poor girl." Zoro told the pirates he had just knocked down.

"Soara! Zoro!" Luffy shouted excitedly. I looked up at Luffy with a smile then grabbed the girls wrists gently and looked at her hands. I gasped and started ripping the bottom of my shirt. The girl pulled her hands away. "What are you doing?" she asked shocked. "Your hurt." I said."And from what I can tell, it's because of my captain." I grabbed her wrists again and wrapped them. "There, I hope that makes up for whatever Luffy did." I said with a smile.

"Pfeeeww. What a relief. I'm glad you guys found us." Luffy said with a grin. "Now come get me out of here!" He demanded.

"How do you get yourself in these situations? First a bird fly's off with you and now we find you trapped in a cage." Zoro said in disbelief as he turned his back on the pirates.

"It's an interesting story actually." Luffy told us. "I'm sure it is, dumb ass." I said as I walked up to the cage he was stuck in. I crouched down, looked at Luffy, and saw that he was tied up too. "Nice shirt." Zoro commented with a smirk as he started walking to us. I looked down at my shirt and saw that it was now exposing my stomach. _Great. _

"So, you're Zoro." Zoro stopped walking. "If you're here for my head you have quite the struggle in front of you." A clown man, that was obviously the captain said.

"No, not interested. I gave up pirate hunting. I'm only here for my friend." Zoro told him as he started walking again.

"I'm interested though. Killing you would boast my reputation." Buggy said. "If you try, you'll die." Zoro warned.

"Ohh, is that so?" The man asked cockily. Zoro sighed and turned to face the Buggy Pirates. "I tried to warn you, but oh well." The crew started cheering on their captain as he pulled out knifes from his belt. Buggy held one close to his face and licked it with a crazy look in his eyes. I sat down on top of Luffy's cage and became Zoro's Cheerleader. "Woooooo! Go Zoro! Kick his ass!" I shouted with my fist in the air. "Soara!" Luffy shouted. I bent my head down over the cage, so that I was looking at him upside down. "I want out" He pouted. I looked at all the sides of the cage until I found a lock and examined it. "Hmm, we need a key. Or a lot of pressure." I told Luffy with a shrug. He frowned and I got back into my position on top of the cage and cheered on Zoro again.

Zoro unsheathed his swords and got into his three sword style stance. Buggy got out his knife and charged at Zoro shouting, "Die flashily!" Zoro jumped at Buggy and sliced him into pieces. Zoro landed and sheathed his swords. Buggy's body parts fell onto the ground with a thump. I stopped cheering and stared at the strange scene."That wasn't much of a fight, now was it?" Zoro asked dangerously.

"Wow, he's weak. Way to go Zoro." Luffy said in amazement. _This doesn't look right. Where is the blood? _I got up off of Luffy's cage as the Buggy Pirates started to chuckle. "Why are they laughing?" Luffy asked confused. "Soara, what's up? Why are you standing." Luffy asked.

"This isn't right. There's no blood." I told him pointing to Buggy's body. "Fella's what do you find so damn funny?" Zoro asked as Buggy's body came together and stood up. One of Buggy's hands flew at Zoro's back and stabbed him through his stomach. "Zoro!" Luffy and I cried out. Zoro fell to his knee's in pain.

"Buggy's still alive!" The girl with orange hair cried out. "What the. Hell?" The arm holding the knife retreated from Zoro's body and reattached it's self to Buggy's body.

"The chop-chop fruit. That's the name of the devil fruit that's given me my powers." The rest of his limbs attached to his torso. "I'm a Chop-Chop person and now I can never be defeated!" Buggy shouted followed by a crazy laugh.

"So, he's a chop-chop man? That's pretty freaky." Luffy said. "Yeah, I didn't really expect that." I told him.

"I didn't hit any vital organs, but I'm guessing that that's a serious wound there. So that must mean I'm am the winner!" Buggy shouted at Zoro with another crazy laugh."Buggy! Buggy! Buggy!" His crew chanted. I looked at Luffy and our eyes met with understanding.

"Stabbing him in the back was a cowardly move! You big nose!" Luffy shouted at Buggy.

"What's that! You. Said? Who's got a big nose!" Buggy shouted as he threw a knife at Luffy's face. Luffy caught the knife in his teeth and bit it off with a smile. "Buggy! I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of this cage." Luffy smiled.

"You kick my ass? You've got a lot of nerve kid. No, I'm afraid, all four of you are gonna die here by my own hand. So if you're gonna do any ass kicking, you better do it soon." Buggy laughed.

"I refuse to die! Zoro! Get up!" Luffy shouted.

"You better have a really good plan, or else we're all dead!" The girl shouted at Luffy.

I looked down at Luffy and he was staring at me with a smile. _What does he want me t- CANNON! _I nodded my head and looked over at Zoro. He had just got up and started fighting Buggy. I quickly sprinted over to the cannon. I got under it and started pushing up. _This thing's kinda heavy. I need to start working out again._ Zoro cut through Buggy, ran over to me, and collapsed.

I flipped the cannon over towards the Buggy pirates. "Ahhh! Crap the cannons pointed to us!" Buggy shouted. The girl with orange hair ran over to our side of the cannon. "Light it." I instructed her. "Right." She got out a match and lit the string. Seconds later, the cannon fired.


	6. Desperate Situation!

**Hey readers! So, I edited chapter one, so it's better. ;) Hahaa. I want to thank everyone who favorited/alerted/Reviewed because it really means a lot to me. Thank you so much guys! I hope you like all the chapters to come!**

**I...Don't...Own...One...Piece...'cough'** **'cough'**

* * *

><p>After the cannon fired at the Buggy Pirates, the four of us made our escape through the smoke. Zoro and I lifted up our captains cage and started walking into town. Zoro was struggling with his half of the cage when Luffy spoke up. "Are you okay Zoro? How bad are you injured?"<p>

"Just shut up and don't worry about how I'm doing." Zoro told him with another grunt. "Zoro, let me carry it." I suggested softly.

"What? No."

"Zoro, I'm not asking you this because I think you are weak and unable to carry your half. I'm asking you to let me do it, because your wounds are pouring out blood and you're going to pass out." I told him with concern. Zoro took another step and cried out in pain when the weight put pressure on his hurt side. After a second more of standing in pain, Zoro pushed the cage towards me. I smiled with a grunt as all the weight was left on me. Zoro walked next to me as I readjusted the cage position and started walking again.

"Hey, Luffy, who's this? Who's the girl?" Zoro asked with a grunt as he poked his wound. "Oh right. She's our new navigator." Luffy replied.

"I'm not so sure about that. Who are you guys anyway?" Our new navigator replied.

Pain flowed through my left leg as I stepped into a dent in the ground and the weight pounded onto it. My left leg had been weak sense I broke it years ago and it had never healed properly. "Luffy, I'm readjusting." I warned. And with a grunt, I positioned the cage leaning onto my shoulder, holding onto the first two bars.

After a little while, we walked in silence. Sometime during our walking, the girl disappeared. Turning the corner, we came across stairs that led down into a lower level of buildings. Grunting in annoyance, I walked the cage very slowly down the stairs. I usually trip down stairs, but surprisingly, I made it down in one piece. (Hahaaa, One piece...Sorry.) Walking up to a pet food store with a dog sitting in front of it, I set the cage down. "I just need...a quick break to catch...my breath." I told them, as I bent over with my hands on my knee's.

Zoro casually sat down on the ground, "What's with the dog?" He asked nodding his head towards the small white dog. Luffy leaned into the bars. "Oooo, Doggy!" Luffy used the momentum of rocking back and forth to get closer to the dog. The dog took no notice to Luffy as he started to make weird expressions by pulling his face.

"Guys, it looks like this dog is frozen." Luffy told us. "I don't give a damn. He can sit there forever for all I care." Zoro said. "I think it's a cute dog." I told them with a smile.

"I wonder if it's dead." Luffy said with excitement. He reached his hand out towards the dog and poked him on it's snout. The dog, then proved it is in fact alive by biting onto to Luffy's face. "Uaaahhh!" Luffy shouted. Luffy started bouncing the cage up and down and shaking his head to fling the dog off. "Bad dog! Bad Luffy!" I shouted over Luffy's screams for the dog to get off. I reached down to coax the dog by petting it. "Luffy! Please quit goofing around and get serious!" Zoro shouted.

Just as I got the dog let go and it walked over to it's original position, Zoro collapsed onto the ground. "I don't feel so good." Zoro whined. "Damn dog." Luffy whined. "Ugh, I don't know what to do with the both of you." I told them with a sigh as I sat in between them and pet the dog. _He seems to like me, much more than Luffy. _I thought with a smug smile.

The girl then ran up to us with a smile on her face. "Ohh, hi navigator!" Luffy greeted her from laying in the cage.

"I guess you can have this. You got me out of a pretty sticky situation." The girl said tossing a key. "Great! The key to the cage! Did you go steal it for me? Thanks Nami!" Luffy said with excitement.

"I only did it, so we'd we even. So now I don't owe you anything. So were square, okay." She told him smiling.

"Yeah sure." Luffy reached for the key, but the dog stepped forward and swallowed it. I started laughing hysterically. "I think- I think this dog hate you!" I said clutching my side. Luffy looked absolutely livid with the dog and started choking it. "Spit it out! You stupid, stupid dog! Give me my key! Give it! Give it! Give it!"

"Hey stop that! Stop picking on poor Shoe-shoe! Leave him alone!" I calmed down my laughter and looked up to see an older man walking towards us. Luffy stopped shaking the dog, but still held onto him looking upset. The dog started barking and trying to bite Luffy again.

"And who might you be, old man?" Zoro asked.

"Old man? Why I'm the Mayer of this town. And who might you be and why are you hurting Shoe-Shoe!" The man replied. He looked down at Zoro and his eye's widened at the sight of his wound. "My, my what an injury you have there. I take it you had a run in with captain Buggy." Luffy let go of Shoe-Shoe and the dog sat back down in it's original spot next to me. "We need to get you to a doctor." The man paused in thought. "I have some medical skills." I stood up and addressed the man. "Hello Mr. Mayer, my name is Soara and yes we did have a run in with the Buggy pirates. What can you do for our friend." Not ten minuets later, Zoro was being patched up in the building the Mayer had been residing in. The Mayer walked out of the building and made his way towards us.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"After I bandaged him, I told him he should see a doctor. But he insisted that he didn't need to and just wanted to sleep it off." I nodded, content with that answer.

"So, this dog's name is Shoe-Shoe?" Nami asked as she also bent down petting the dog. "Heheh. Why is he just sitting there like that? He sure is a lazy dog." Luffy said.

"He's guarding the store." The Mayer replied. "He's guarding it?" I asked. "Yes." Nami and I both looked behind us at the store. "Ohh, I see." I said. "It's a pet food store." Nami finished. We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, his owner used to run this store and was a very close friend of mine." The Mayer told us as he walked over to an empty food dish and filled it up with dog food. The Mayer walked back over to Shoe-Shoe with the dish and set it in front of him. "There you go." Shoe-Shoe started eating right away. "When he passed I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Shoe-Shoe." The Mayer said patting the dog on the head.

"He died?" Nami asked. "Yes. Three months ago, after fighting his illness for a very long time."

"Don't tell me, he's been waiting for his master to return after all this time." I asked the Mayer with remorse. "That seems to be the consensus." The Mayer replied as he sat down on the store steps. "But I find that very hard to believe. Shoe-Shoe is a smart dog. He's probably known for a while that his master's not coming back."

"Then, why does he stay here at the store?" Nami asked.

"I guess because of the connection to is. It's his treasure. He's guarding it. His master left him with this shop, so that's why he protects it. I've tried to bring him back to my place, so be wont be out in the elements, but he wont take so much as a step away from here." The Mayer told us. Shoe-Shoe picked up his bowl and brought it back over to the Mayer, then sat back down.

Suddenly the ground shook a bit and growls could be heard. Nami and I both stood up. "Huh? What's that sound?" Nami asked. "It sounds like a lion." I replied. "Ahh! It's him! Beast tamer Moji! We gotta run!" The Mayer shouted. "What do you mean by beast tamer?" Nami asked as the Mayer frantically ran around. "Wait! Hold on!" She shouted as she ran after him. The ground shook more as a giant lion thing stepped out from behind a building with a man wearing an animal suit ridding on it's back.

Luffy sighed. "Come on puppy, something's here. Why don't you just give me that key back." He asked to dog. The animal loomed over Luffy and I. "Who the heck are you?" I asked rudely looking the man in the eyes. "I'm known as the beast tamer Moji. Member of the Buggy Pirates." He said proudly.

"Woah, that's a weird animal suit you have on." Luffy said as he leaned back to look at the man. "That was rude! This is manly hair." Moji said pointing to his face. "That's even weirder." I said with a disgusted expression.

The mans face darkened. "You shouldn't assume that you're safe just because you are a girl and you're stuck in a cage." He threatened us.

Shoe-shoe stepped forward growling. "You must not know of my terrifying skill. There isn't one animal in the world that beast tamer Moji can't bend to do his bidding." He said as he hopped off of his lion thing and walked towards Shoe-Shoe.

"Shake." Moji commanded as he stuck his hand out towards Shoe-shoe. Shoe-shoe immediately bit Moji's hand and he cried out in pain. "Why does this hurt so bad!"

After Moji's shouting Shoe-Shoe let go of his hand and sat back down growling. Moji rubbed his hand and addressed us. "You nameless thief's. I have no interest in killing you. Just tell me where Roronoa Zoro is before I change my mind."

"No way." Luffy replied. "Richy! Attack!" Moji shouted as he jumped onto the lions back. I jumped out of the way as the giant lion pounced at Luffy's cage breaking it. "Yes! I'm finally out!" Luffy shouted as Richy swiped at him and he flew back into a building.

"Nice work. Now for the girl." The giant lion pounced at me and again I jumped away. "You could just tell me where Roronoa Zoro is and I'll tell Richy to stop." Moji suggested as the lion swept it's paw at me. I sneered. "Kitty cats don't scare me."

"Fine." I dodged and the lion pounced. After playing cat and mouse for a few more seconds, I decided to attack. I ran straight at the lion. Ricky bit at me, but I was to quick and I ran under the lions stomach. I jumped up from behind it then kicked Moji off of his pet and landed back in front of the lion. Moji got up off of the ground with a bloody nose. "Lets make this fight man to man." I told him.

Moji whipped off some of the blood from his nose. "Sure." He got into a weak fighting stance. I got ready to charge at him, but suddenly the lion swept it's paw at me sending me flying into the direction Luffy had come from. I quickly touched the wooden charm on my bracelet before landing right on top of Luffy, sending the air out of him. I rolled over onto my side and laughed at the look on Luffy's face. I'm guessing I hit his unmentionables.

"Wow, what are you!" Nami asked as she and the Mayer came running over to us. "Just a devil fruit user." I replied with a smile. I got up,changed back into my normal skin, and helped Luffy up. "How did you guys survive that? I figured you would be scattered all over." Nami said.

"That's not normal?" Luffy asked as he patted the dirt off of his butt. I shrugged.

"Why exactly did you come to this town and how exactly did you get involved with those pirates?" The Mayer asked.

"All I'm doing is searching for a chart of the Grand Line and a good navigator to join my pirate crew." Luffy replied. I grabbed Luffy's arm and started pulling him towards where we had been. "That guy in the animal suit is looking for Zoro, so we gotta go!" I shouted as we ran off.

We both slowed down to a stop as we noticed bloody dog prints. "Shoe-Shoe" I whispered. Around the corner smoke could be seen rising from the building tops. I ran around it to the Pet Food Store to see it in flames. Shoe-shoe sat in front of the burning building howling in grief. My heart stopped as I felt the sadness Shoe-shoe was feeling. I looked back to Luffy and saw that we was gone. I took action and ran to the nearest building in search of a water hose. Around the back I found one and started showering the building. I quickly realized that one water hose wouldn't be enough.

I reached down and touched the liquid spraying out of the hose and became water. I didn't think twice as I walked onto the building touching everything in sight. The pain numbed as I continued to walk around extinguishing the flames. Minuets later I came out of the debris and collapsed onto the ground by Shoe-shoe. Shoe-shoe stopped howling and I turned back to normal. I had no burn markings on my skin, but the pain would last for a little while longer.

Numbly, I heard shouting and talking. Looking over to the other side of Shoe-shoe, I saw Luffy place a box of dog food in front of him. Luffy took a seat. "Sorry, but that's all I could save for ya. That bastard lion ate all the rest of it." Luffy said looking at the building that had just recently been in flames. "Wow. Soara did this didn't she. She cares so much for everyone." Luffy looked over at me with a smile "I bet she can't even hear me right now. Her body may change, but she still feels the pain." Shoe-shoe got up and licked my face once before picking up his food and walking away with a bark of thanks.

Luffy got up and walked over to with a hand out to pull me up. I just barely shook my head no. "I...just need...a few...more...minutes...I can't...hear...right now...the pain..." I trailed off in pain when the breeze picked up. "Soara." Luffy said in worry.

Nami and the Mayer walked over to us. "What's wrong?" Nami asked. "Soara used her devil fruit to put out the flames and now she's burnt." Luffy replied. "Is there anything I can do?" The Mayer asked also in concern. "No, it should pass soon, but you could get her some water." Luffy said as he sat down next to me and pet my hair. The Mayer rushed inside and brought water back out to me. The pain had died down substantially and I sat up. The Mayer handed me the water and I drank it down.

"Thank you." I told him with a smile. Nami apologized to Luffy and my hearing came back. "Hey, no need to apologize." Luffy told her as he got up. Nami came over and held out a hand to me and I took it graciously. She pulled me up with a smile. "Thanks Nami."

"I'm pathetic. Shoe-shoe and these young one's have fought so hard and yet I the Mayer have have sit back and let the town be obliterated by Buggy and his crew!" The Mayer said.

"Calm down! It's not that bad." Nami objected.

"Forty years ago this area was nothing but barren rugged land. We all worked together to create fields for our crops. We opened opened stores and created everything from the ground up. This town is a treasure to me and all it's citizens! From here on out I refuse to let Buggy and his crew terrorize us anymore!" The Mayer shouted. Before anyone of us could say anything more, a cannon fired and wrecked the buildings closest to us.

"Ahh! Zoro was sleeping in there!" Luffy shouted. My eyes widened and Luffy and I ran over to the wreckage. "I'm sure he's dead now." the Mayer said glumly. "Zo-zo! You in there!" I shouted. "You still alive!" Luffy added.

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up." Zoro replied from the smoke. Luffy laughed and I smiled in relief. "Uhh, I could have used a few more Z's." Zoro groaned. "How did you survive that blast?" Nami asked astonished.

"Alright! You're alive!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I refuse to let them get away with this. I won't stand for it. I cant let this guy destroy what all of my towns people worked for for these last forty years." The Mayer said. "I am the Mayer of this town. I will protect it and it's inheritance. I swear! On my dying breath!" The Mayer shouted as he walked off. Nami came up and pulled him back from behind holding onto him.

"Stop! You can't defeat Buggy." Nami tried to reason. "Perhaps, but there are some fights that a man can't run from." He said. "It's that right?" The Mayer asked Luffy.

"That's right old man." Luffy told him with a smile. "Shut up! Don't egg him on Luffy. It's dangerous for him to fight Buggy."

"I know it's dangerous!" The Mayer shouted at her with tears rolling down his face. He felt Nami loosen her grip and ran towards the pirates. "I'm coming for you Buggy the clown!" He yelled.

"He was crying." I observed. "Huh, I didn't notice." Luffy replied.

"It looks like the party's getting more exciting." Zoro said. Luffy laughed. "It sure does."

"This is no time for laughter." Nami replied looking at the Mayer worried. "Don't worry. I started to grow fond of that old man. There's no way I'd let him die." Luffy told her as he walked towards the direction the Mayer came from. I smiled and followed after. "Well, in that case." Zoro said as he to followed. "Wait! But the both of you are still wounded." Nami told us.

Zoro and I ignored her and Luffy said, "Well, if we want to get to the Grand Line, we need to go steal that chart back." He stopped and turned to her. "So, are you going to join us?"

"I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate...But, I suppose be could team up to achieve our common goal." The four of us grinned at each other and we set out to achieve our common goal. Kick Buggy's ass.


	7. Epic Showdown!

_**So, I kinda sorta haven't updated in a LONG time... Sorry! Anyway enjoy this chapter! And I will be trying to update often, though that is not a guarantee. I have bunches of homework each day so that might be a bit hard. (: Anyway, thank you for reading and I LOVE the ones who reviewed. (Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I so not own One Piece. Just Soara. :3**_

* * *

><p>Epic Showdown!<p>

Buggy had a hand wrapped around the Mayor's neck chocking him when we showed up. Luffy quickly took action and pulled Buggy's hand away from the Mayor's neck making Buggy and his pirates gasp.

"I'm here to kick your ass. Just like I promised I would, Buggy." Luffy told the clown with a grin. Buggy struggled to get his hand back to his body as Luffy held onto it then finally let it go. Luffy also let go of the Mayer and he sat on the ground coughing and clutching his throat. I walked up to the Mayer and held out my water bag. He gratefully took a drink and stopped caughing.

Once Buggy's hand connected to his body he spoke up. "Damn you, straw hat." His face twisted in anger. "How dare you. You can't just walk up to me and treat me like this!" He clutched his fists. "I'M CAPITAN BUGGY AND I WONT STAND FOR THIS!" He shouted.

Nami wasn't to concerned and adressed me. "Listen to me. All I want is the chart and the treasure then I'm out of here. You got it?" She told me with a pointed her finger. "Surrrrrrre." I replied casually with a shrug.

The Mayer stopped rubbing his throat and gazed at each of us looking angry. "Get out of here! Why'd you follow me? You're outsiders. Leave this to me." he sat up. "This is my fight. I'm the one here that needs to protect my town." The Mayer got up and shouted "Buggy is my fight!"

Immediately, Luffy swung back his arm and hit the Mayer unconscious. I sighed. "I guess that's one way to shut him up." I commented. Luffy looked up and shrugged with a smile.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Nami demanded from Luffy. "Why did you knock out the Mayer!" Luffy turned towards Nami and, "because" was all he said as a reply

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. If the old man had continued to fight he would have died. It's for the best." Zoro added.

"Well, you didn't have to hit him! I'm sure you could have thought of a more humane way to deal with the situation!" Nami shouted. I walked up by Nami and crossed my arms. "Chill out Nam-Nam. That's just Luffy being Luffy. Solving his problems the half assed way."

"That's you." Luffy shouted at me as he walked towards Buggy. "I'll try not to be offended by that." I shouted back. Luffy looked back at me with a grin, then turned towards Buggy and shouted, "BASTARD."

"That is the worse thing you could have said to him!" Nami said.

"You damn flashy idiot. I wont stand for this. TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!" Buggy shouted. His crew immediately aimed the cannon at us.

"Why'd you have to say that!" Nami asked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away with her to the side of the road. "Come on Luffy, we gotta go." Zoro told him.

"No, you guys go ahead." Luffy said with a smile. "I'll be fine. Just watch." Zoro ran to the other side of the road as Buggy shouted, "Time to die!"and fired the cannon.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" Luffy shouted as he took in huge amounts of air and blew up like a giant ball. The Buggy Ball hit Luffy in the stomach and he ricocheted it back at the Buggy pirates. The building went up in dust and Luffy let out the air he had been holding in.

"Alright. I got em." Luffy said to himself proudly. "Nice job Luffy!" I told him with a high five.

"What kind of monster are you? I knew something was weird after you survived that fight with that lion." Nami said as she stomped her foot on the ground. "No human can do what you do. Now explain yourself." She demanded. "And what the hell was the balloon inflatey thing you did just now?"

"That's the Gum-Gum Balloon." Luffy replied. The rubble from the building began to move and a figure rose.

"I don't care about what you call it, just tell me how you did it! What are you, some kind of freak!" The others had not yet noticed the figure, and I got into a defensive stance.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in." Buggy said as he emerged spotless from the rubble. He had two of his men, unconscious in his grip and dropped them to the ground. The others finally noticed and turned towards him. "Unreal. Using his men as a shield." Nami said in discuss.

The rubble began to move again and Moji popped out. "What in the world just happened here?" He asked while looking around. His eyes landed on Luffy. "No! It's you!" He shouted.

"Hi." Luffy said with a smile. Moji began to freak out behind Buggy. "Ahhh! It's that damn straw hat! Ahhh! Capitan Buggy, we have to be careful, he had devil fruit powers too! He's a rubber person! I saw it myself."

Nami looked at Luffy sceptically at this information. "A rubber person?"

"Yeah." Luffy grabbed his cheeks and stretched them out. "See." Nami jumped back. I relaxed out of my stance and walked up to Nami and slung my arm over her shoulder. "You see Nam-Nam, he's a rubber man, so nothing is impossible when it comes to this idiot." I told her with a smile.

Another man came up from the rubble and kicked Moji at us. "Out of my way!" Moji shouted as he sailed through the air. "How about out of my way." Luffy suggested as he kicked Moji to the wall. I turned back toward Buggy and noticed the other man talking to Buggy.

"Fine, but make it a good show for everyone Cabaji!" Buggy shouted in reply as the man that kicked Moji jumped up into the air, landed on a unicycle with a sword in one hand, and came right at us. Cabaji raised his sword. "You will pay for your insolence."

I pushed Nami back and got back into my fighting stance as Zoro stepped in front of Luffy and blocked Cabaji's sword. "I'll clash swords with you." Zoro told him. "It's an honor." Cabaji replied. "Roronoa Zoro, as a swordsman myself, I relish this chance to slay you." He added.

"Zoro, you need to rest. Luffy and I can handle this guy." I told him with concern.

"Just stay back." Zoro told me with determination in his eyes.

"Partisan technique!" Cabaji blew fire at Zoro's face and Zoro moved his swords to block it, leaving his wound unguarded. Cabaji quickly took his chance and kicked Zoro right in his wound. The three of us gasped as Zoro hit the ground in pain. Cabaji stood over Zoro."What's wrong? I didn't kick you that hard, did I?" He asked with mock concern.

"He fights dirty. Going after his injury like that." Nami said while I looked at Cabaji in disgust. "That man is no swordsman." I said in dislike. Zoro slowly sat up and Cabaji formed a cloud of dust. A sword pierced through the dust aimed for Zoro's chest, but Zoro blocked and Cabaji hit him in his wound another time causing him to roll over in pain.

"What's this? Such a disgraceful sight to see a grown man moaning. I suppose now you see how foolish it was to make an enemy of the Buggy pirates."Cabaji said towering over him.

"To keep fighting with such a bad injury, he's crazy. He's hurt so bad, I don't understand how he's managing to stay in the fight." Nami said as she looked over at Luffy and I. "Why are you two just standing there watching him! He's gonna get himself killed you know!"

Luffy said nothing and I looked at Nami with a light glare. "It is not without restraint." I replied as my eyes grazed back to the fight.

A smug look crossed Cabaji's face. "Roronoa Zoro...Is finished!" He readied his sword and charged at Zoro who began to get up.

Zoro got to his feet and faced Cabaji. "You annoying little bastard. Having fun poking at my wound? Then go ahead." Zoro said as he made no move to defend himself.

Cabaji's sword cut Zoro's side, piercing his wound. Cabaji stopped and looked at Zoro in shock for not even trying to doge. "Is that enough of a handy cap for you?" Zoro asked as he got into his stance. "Now let me show you, just how superior my skills are compared to yours."

Luffy raised his fist in the air. "Yeah Zoro! Get him!" I shouted along with Luffy and took in that Nami was now quiet. I looked over at her and noticed her stiff body.

"I wont stay and watch this. You pirates can stand around for the rest of time and kill each other for all I care. I mean, it doesn't matter to me whether you win or loose. I'm gonna take this opportunity to take this treasure and get out of here. Maybe we can team up again if we ever get the chance. See ya!" Nami told us with a wave.

"Yeah thanks! Seeeee ya." Luffy replied.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Buggy's hand disconnected from his body and traveled towards Zoro to hold him down for Cabaji to finish him off. I quickly placed my foot on Buggy's hand and Luffy walked up next to me. Zoro ducked away from the attack and I ground my foot into his hand with a grin causing Buggy to yell out in pain.

"You bastard!" He shouted at me. I stuck my tongue out and Luffy's face darkened. "If you want to fight someone...Then how about me?" Luffy said to Buggy.

"It's time to end this." Zoro said. "You petty thief's could never defeat the Buggy pirates." Cabaji retorted. "We are pirates." I icily informed him while he charged at Zoro. His eyes flashed as Zoro fell into a stance that I did not recognize and cut through Cabaji. Soon after, Zoro also fell to the ground and announced that he is going to sleep.

I smiled at the wounded swordsman sleeping. _What a strong man Zoro is. To continue fighting with a wound like that is truly remarkable. I suppose that a swordsman of our crew would have to be remarkable if we wanted to make it to the grandline. _My thought quickly returned to the present as Buggy shouted at Luffy. "Waaat! You can't become king of the Pirates! If so then, I would be God!" He proclaimed.

"You're annoying." Luffy replied in irritation as he got into his fighting stance. "Quite a nuisance." I agreed.

Buggy sneered and flicked out his hand knifes. "Seeing that strawhat brings back memories of **him** and that really gets my blood boiling. So bring it on you wannabe pirate. The two of you remind me of him. That damn sneaky red haired pirate!"

Luffy and I looked at each other shocked then focused back on Buggy. "What did you say?" I asked still in shock. "Wait! Are you saying you knew my old friend Shanks?" Luffy asked

"That's right. I knew Shanks once." Buggy replied. My ears perked up at this news. "Do you know where he is?" I asked in excitement. "I don't know. I guess that depends. Maybe I do and maybe I don't." He told me.

I glared at Buggy in frustration. "Either you do, or you don't. And I am going to assume that you don't based off of your emotions. Sense you are angered by the sight of his hat you would most likely attack him on sight. And seeing as you are not doing that at the moment, I have come to the conclusion that you don't know where he is. That or you are scared shitless when he's around." I told him with a grin.

"I do know where he is! And I have better things to do at the moment!" Buggy told us defensibly. "And I'm not going to tell you were he is out of the kindness of my heart. You're going to have to work for that info."

"Fine! I'll make you tell me." Luffy replied confidently.

"You can give it your best shot, but I don't like your chances. I doubt rubber can bounce back from a blade." Buggy said as he pulled out a knife on his shoe.

"Chop-chop wheel!" Buggy suddenly shouted as he came at Luffy and I. "Crap!" I shouted. _Zoro is going to get hit sleeping right here!_ I dodged both of his attacks and ran for Zoro. "Hey, Luffy! I'm gonna get Zoro out of the way!"

Luffy smiled largely and nodded his head at me. I smiled back and threw Zoro gently over my back and retread a few streets over. I stopped and placed a still sleeping Zoro on the ground. A coupled streets over a building crumbled. _Luffy always ends up breaking something. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! (:<strong>  
><em>


	8. Who's the Victor?

_**Here's the next chapter! (: Yayyy! You only had to wait a week. Haha. I would like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts! It means a lot to me. And also Kaigirl16. Thank you for reading this story. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece...In an alternate universe, however...I still don't ):**_

* * *

><p>As Luffy continued fighting Buggy I placed a sleeping Zoro on my back and began to walk. "I wonder where all the towns people are." I said to myself. Every building I came across was completely void of any people.<p>

I readjusted Zoro on my back and he let out a small moan. "Aww, I need to get Zo-Zo to a doctor." I continued walking through the town with Zoro on my back until I reached the towns edge. Across a stream were a few tents and a fort. _Found em._

I happily crossed the bridge and made my way to the large gate. A man at the top of the gate let out a startled yelp and shot a bullet at me. "Hey!" I shouted as I dodged the bullet. "Are you two Buggy Pirates?" He shouted to me. More men made their way to the gate and pointed guns at us. "No. We just stopped here and the Buggy Pirates attacked us. My friend needs medical attention. Will you help?" I asked.

Another man shot his gun at me on accident. _These people really are inexperienced._ I again had to dodge the bullet and this caused another pain filled moan to escape Zoro's lips. I looked back at Zoro in worry. "Oh shit! I didn't mea-" The man began, but he got cut off by another man that hit him upside the head.

"Lower the gates!" He shouted. The gates lowered and I cautiously walked inside the fort. The man that let us in walked up to Zoro and I with a smile. "I'm sorry for James being an idiot. It's just that when the Mayer leaves, everyone gets more jumpy than usual." He told me.

"That's alright." I told the man with a smile. "My name is Wess and I'm in charge of the town when the Mayer is out." Wess told me with an extended hand. I shook his hand and replied. "My name is Soara." Wess smiled. "Now, how about we take you to our doctor to have this man looked over." He told me as he led me to a tent.

While Zoro was being patched up I wandered outside of the tent. The entire town was gathered in front of the gate looking worried. "The Mayer had never been gone this long. I hope he's alright." One man said as he looked at the time.

"It sounded like a battle was going on. There was much more cannon fire than normal." Another said.

Wess was also there looking thoughtful. "I'll go to town to check it out. You all just stay here" He told the town.

"I'm going with you!" One told him.

"No way. There are still pirates in town. It's to dangerous of a situation." Wess replied.

"Yes exactly. That's why you'll need our help." another man said.

"What kind of citizens are we if we don't help? We've got to find out what's happening." The one that shot at me earlier said.

"You can't stop us from going. We wanna do all we can to help out." Another protested.

Wess gave the town a small smile."Then it's settled, we all go together." I made my way back to Zoro and woke him. "Ughh, where are we?" Zoro asked me.

"We're with the towns people. The doctor here patched you up." I replied. "We need to get going back to Luffy so we can leave."

"Alright." Zoro sat up and turned blue. "My head feels light." He whined. I laughed at him. "Of course it does! You lost tons of blood." I grabbed Zoro's arm and slowly pulled him up. "Come on. The town is about to go find the Mayer and we need to try to get there first."

Half way carrying Zoro, we walked back to Luffy making it a few minuets before the towns folk. Looking around you could see that Buggy was no where in site. "Ayy! Luffy!" I shouted at him with my arms waving in the in the air. "Soara!" Luffy came running at me and hugged me excitedly. I hugged him back confused then he let go and held up a map. "Look guys! Nami got us the map into the Grand Line!"Luffy told us. My heart stopped for a second as I processed those words. I looked up to find the red head looking at us with a smile. Within moments I tackled Nami to the ground. "Oh Nam-Nam! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I told her.

"Yeah, yeah. It's the least I could do. Now get off me!" Nami said before hitting me on the head. "Owwww." I whined rubbing a now growing bump.

"Hey, what are we gonna do about the Mayer?" Zoro asked.

"Oh yeah." Luffy said. It was obvious that he forgot about the man. "I guess we should wake the old guy up now that it's all over." Luffy suggested.

Behind us the village finally arrived. "You there! You're not residence of this village." One man shouted at Luffy.

"Nope. And who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Soara?" Wess asked stepping to the front of the crowd. "Your friends?"

"Yeah." I replied with a smile. I turned towards Luffy and Nami and gestured to the crowd. "These guys patched up Zoro."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Zoro told them.

"Your welcome. What was all that cannon fire we heard? It sounded like there may have been a battle here earlier. If you know anything please tell us Soara and friends." Wess asked.

"I'm glad they're just citizens. I thought maybe they were more pirates." Nami said in relief.

"Oh Mayer!" A man finally noticed the Mayer unconscious and rushed to his side. The towns people all crowded around the Mayer shouting. "Say something! Can you hear me? He's out cold. The pirates defiantly did this. How horrible!"

"No. I'm the one who kicked that old man's ass." Luffy corrected.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"Hold on! You didn't have to tell them that did you!" Nami asked in a hushed voice.

"Well it's true." Luffy said normally.

"Maybe you should explain it to them so they don't get angry." Nami suggested.

"To late." Zoro mumbled to me. The towns folk stood up angered and grumbling with their weapons ready. "Tell me. Why exactly did you knock our Mayer out and leave him in the street to die?" One asked in anger. "You better explain yourself Soara. Are you with the pirates?" Wess asked in angry shock.

"Well,-" I began. "We're pirates." Luffy said cutting me off.

"Just as we thought!" They yelled.

"Shit." I muttered with a smile. Zoro began laughing next to me.

"Idiot!" Nami yelled at Luffy. "But it's the truth!" He defended.

"Pirates! How dare you ravage our town! We wont show you any mercy for what you've done." One told us.

"Well what now? It doesn't look like their up for a discussion." Zoro asked Luffy. Luffy turned to me and winked. I smiled knowing what that look meant and placed Zoro on my back. "RUN!" Luffy shouted as we all took off with the town right behind us.

"How do you always make things worse?" I asked Luffy jokingly. He laughed. "This is a good town."

"Huh?" Nami asked. "Everyone is so mad, just because of the old Mayer guy. Something tells me that they're not going to listen to our side of the story. Were turning here." Luffy said. We all turned and jumped over Shoe-Shoe. Shoe-Shoe began barking at the towns people blocking their path. "Those four are pirates Shoe-Shoe." They tried to reason, but Shoe-Shoe didn't let up.

"Thanks Shoe-Shoe!" I shouted with a huge grin. "Later doggie!" Luffy added. We kept our pace until we made it to the port and to ours and Nami's stolen boat.

"That was close. We only made it because of Shoe-Shoe. Why do we have to put up with this?" Nami asked panting as she put down her bags of treasure.

"Does it matter now? We're done here anyway." I replied. "Yeah, I guess so." Nami said.

"Nice boat!" Luffy complemented. "Yeah, those pirates I stole it from were really dumb." Nami said.

"That's a big mouth you got." A voice said from Nami's boat. Three pirates stood up. "We've been waiting for you, you little thief." One of them said.

"You know these guys?" Luffy asked.

"Ha...ha...haa...Yeah, sorta." Nami replied.

"So these are your friends? I guess we'll have to punish them as well. It's time your learned not to steal other peoples stuff." One of them said walking up to me. "Hey you. You hear me? Time for your medicine." The guy told Zoro as he pat his head.

"Huh?" Zoro said looking up with a glare. The three men jumped back in fear and screamed. They took off as fast as they could back into the town. "Nice job Zo-Zo." I complemented. Zoro, Luffy, and I got into our boat and raised the sails as Nami did to hers. The both of our boats began drifting out to sea when we heard a voice from the island.

"Hey wait! Young ones!" The Mayer stood at the dock shouting at us. "Thank you!" He cried. We all smiled.

"Don't worry about it! Take it easy!" Luffy shouted back.

"This was a nice trip. We helped a town and I got treasure." Nami said reaching out to pat her money.. "Wait! Where's my treasure!" Nami shouted noticing that it was missing. Immediately Nami glared at Luffy. "What'd you do Luffy huh? Don't tell me you left my treasure back there!" Nami asked madly.

"Yeah." Luffy replied casually.

"That bag was worth about five million berries you idiot!" Nami shouted in rage.

"That's right and they're gonna need that money to repair their destroyed town." Luffy told her.

"But that was my money! Do you know how hard I worked to steal that!" Nami yelled. She grabbed Luffy's head and pushed it towards the water in between our boats. "Why would you do that!"

"I can't swim!" Luffy shouted while struggling.

"That's the whole idea." Nami said still pushing his head down. "Nami, That's the towns money that was stolen from them. It's only right that they get it back." I told her. "No! It was mine!" She replied still mad. Zoro began laughing at the three of us as I pouted. "You didn't have to yell at me." I muttered.

"I could die you know!" Luffy yelled. "Ughh, If you do that again I will throw you in the ocean." Nami threatened. She let go of Luffy and he sat up coughing. I leaned over and held my water out for Luffy to drink.

Zoro stopped laughing and looked at the sky with a smile. "Well for better or for worse. We have a navigator in our crew."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	9. The honorable liar, Capitan Usopp!

Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever again. (: Both of my laptops got viruses! What the heck, right? So, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Luffy was looking out over the ocean eating an apple, Zoro was sleeping and I was drawing on my arm with a pen when Nami startled us out of our calm with a loud statement. "There is absolutely no way we will make it to the grand line in this condition." She declared.<p>

Luffy took the apple out of his mouth and looked at it in thought. "You're right. I prefer meat." He said. I giggled at him not getting what Nami was getting at. Zoro leaned his head back down and agreed. "Some sake would be nice." He mused sleepily.

I looked over at Nami and noticed she was about to unleash her wrath onto them. I shook my head at them all with a smile. "Guys, Nami is talking about our lack of a ship."

"That's right! The Grand line is the most dangerous place in the world and we will need a powerful ship if we have any hope of survival. We are not only lacking man power, but equipment as well." Nami elaborated.

Luffy shook his head in agreement. "We need a chef and a musician." He stated.

"Musician?" Zoro asked with a yawn. "Are you stupid?" Nami deadpanned. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a compass and map.

"Yeah! We need someone who is always playing music to entertain us when we are bored. It's what pirates do!" Luffy declared with a laugh.

"Hey Nami, where are we headed?" I asked, ignoring Luffy being Luffy.

"South, to a small inhabited island." She answered me still gazing at her map.

"We should find a better boat there." I suggested. "And get some meat!" Luffy added with a shout. "Don't forget the sake." Zoro said with a smirk.

"You guys!" Nami shouted. "Chill out Nam-Nam. We'll go find a nice shop and get new clothes." I told her with a smile to get her to calm down. Nami's eyes lit up with glee. "You like shopping!" She exclaimed.

"Duh!" I said back with the same enthusiasm. "Women." Zoro muttered under his breath with a shake of his head. We both talked about clothes and what not until we reached the island.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro and I docked on the beach and stepped onto the small island looking around. "It's been a while sense we have been on land eh?" I commented with a smile. My stomach decided then to obnoxiously rumble. I blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of my head.

Luffy turned to me and grinned. I smiled back sheepishly. "We need food!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah… Some pasta would be nice." I admitted with a smile. "Let's go get some MEAT!" Luffy said excitedly with drool streaming from his mouth.

"Alright, alright," Nami agreed with a shake of her head. "We'll go get something to eat before we go shopping." She told us.

Luffy walked over to me and grabbed my hand to go run into the town. "Hold on Luffs." I told him quietly before he began running. I had heard a noise coming from up the cliff. Luffy paused and stood next to me looking around. I noticed Zoro had heard the rustling because his hand was resting on his sword, waiting for anything.

"Careful. Someone is here." Zoro told us. Luffy began looking even more frantically. "Where? Where? Where?" He asked in excitement.

"Watch out!" Zoro shouted at Luffy and I as pachinko shot at our feet. I blushed noticing that Luffy and I were still holding hands and transformed into rubber. I let go of Luffy's hand as he began to Luffy dodge the marbles like a dancer. I laughed at his stupidity and searched the cliff for the attackers.

At least twenty pirate flags rose up along the cliff as they stopped firing. Luffy's mouth dropped in wonder. "Wow! This is AWESOME!" He shouted while jumping up and down.

"This is not the time to be in awe!" Nami chastised from behind the boat where she had run to hide.

A young man with features just like uncle Yassop's slowly walked to the tip of the cliff right in front of us. He crossed his arms and smirked. "I amt he leader of the great pirate crew that has conquered this island. Ussop! Everyone praises and addresses me as Capitan Ussop!" He shouted to us while pointing to himself. "If you are thinking of attacking this village, you should save your strength. Otherwise my eighty million men will crush you like a bug!" This Ussop character threatened dramatically.

"Incredible!" Luffy exclaimed. I turned to Luffy and hit him upside the head. "Dumb-dumb, he's lying." I informed him.

"She saw though it!" Ussop shouted with worry. Nami leaned against the boat. "See, he said Soara saw through it." She commented.

Ussop began doing this odd squirmy dance and shouted to himself with worry. "They saw through it! This is bad!"

Luffy seemed to have finally registered what Nami and I told him and turned to me. "So he was lying!" He asked me. I nodded my head yes with a smile. Luffy turned back up to Ussop. "Damn you!" He shouted at him.

Ussop quickly recovered and put his hand to his chin casually. "Eighty million might have been an exaggeration, but I have many strong and powerful companions." He declared. The multiple flags began moving up and down and shouting and roaring began, but the voices sounded very few in numbers.

"All three of them?" Nami asked coolly. Three young boys jumped up holding the pirate flags in fright shouting about how Nami found out. The boys then took of running back into the forest.

"Wait guys! Don't run away!" Ussop shouted at them as then continued to run.

I squatted down to the ground and picked up a few of the pachinko as Nami walked towards me. I stood back up and handed her one. "A pirate that uses pachinko…" I said with a small chuckle. "I've never heard of such a thing" Nami agreed.

Luffy chuckled as well. "You're pretty interesting." He told Ussop.

Ussop glared at Luffy offended by the laughing. "Hey you! Don't laugh at me! I'm a man of great pride."

He reached into the pouch on his side and pulled out a slingshot aiming a shaky shot at Luffy. "Because of my great pride, people call me…Ussop the Proud. As you saw earlier…" Luffy put his hand on his hat and covered his eyes. "My skill with the pachinko is better than a pistol."

"Sense you mentioned pistols…" Luffy began. He lifted his head up and looked at Ussop with a shadow covering his eyes. "Bet your life on it." He finished.

Ussop gasped and I caught onto what Luffy was getting at and bitterly smiled. "It's not a tool to scare people." I informed Ussop as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Zoro grinned at Luffy and I and unsheathed his sword a threatening inch. Ussop's slingshot hand quivered even more as more and more sweat began to drip down his face. Finally Ussop let go of the back of the slingshot and the marble fell to the grass along with him.

"As I thought, a true pirates speech is much more intimidating." Ussop admitted. "Incredible."

Zoro, Luffy and I looked at each other smiling, and then broke out into laughter. "We just repeated what someone said." I admitted with a grin. "The pirate I deeply admired, Soara's uncle Shanks." Luffy added with his own grin to me.

"Sha…Shanks? Did you say Shanks?" Ussop asked with a stutter. "The red haired pirate, you guys know that great pirate?" He asked in surprise.

"You're his son right?" I asked Ussop. "Your dad's name is Yassop?" Luffy also asked. Ussop got so excited that he fell right of the cliff and landed in front of us. Luckily the cliff wasn't very high.

Ussop sat up. "It's true. Yassop is my dad's name… But how do you know this?" Ussop asked with furrowed brows. I just laughed and told him it was a long story.

My stomach growled again and Luffy's eyes lit up. "Lets go out and eat and we'll tell him there!" Luffy shouted with excitement.

"Luffy, I believe that is the best idea ever." I told him with a huge grin. Luffy again grabbed my hand and began to walk towards the town with Nami, Zoro and Ussop following behind.

This time I blushed though as I looked at our interlocked hands. Luffy and I had often held hands as kids, but now I felt something when our hands touched. It had begun a few years back, but only recently had the odd feelings hit harder than normal.

Ussop directed us to a small little restaurant in the village. Luffy ordered a LOT of meat, Zoro got some sake, Nami and Ussop got an entrée and I got a nice hot bowl of veggie soup.

"Wow. You're Shank's niece, you must be strong." Ussop told me. I just smiled at his complement and shrugged. "So, how do you know Shanks?" Ussop asked Luffy. "I met him and Soara when I was young."

"My father was on Shanks' ship!" Ussop told us. I grinned at him. "You look just like him. When I first saw you, I immediately thought of Yassop." I told him.

"Realy! I never thought that my dad would be on such a great ship." Ussop said with a proud smile. "Yeah, I would imagine he's still with Uncle Shanks." I assured him.

"Your father's marksmanship is truly elite." Luffy added I smiled as I knew Luffy was remembering the two of us watching Yassop shoot and go on and on about his son.

"Ussop, Soara and I have heard stories about you so many times that our ears just about fell off." Luffy told him. "Yeah, Yassop is a great pirate." I agreed.

"That's what I thought! To disregard his own life and indulge himself in the vast and endless sea… I feel so proud of my father." Ussop said with a large distant smile.

"This makes our discussion so much easier." Nami piped up. "Hey, is there anywhere we can acquire a large ship in this village?" Nami asked Ussop.

Ussop looked out the window and developed an odd expression. "As you can see, this village is pretty small. I'm very sorry, but there is no way to fulfill your request." He told her.

Zoro also looked over out the window. "On top of the hill… There is a very large mansion." Zoro said.

Nami smiled up at Ussop. "Hey, do you know them?" she asked. I noticed Ussop began to sweat a bit as finished up my soup. "I wonder if we can ask them to give us a little financial support." Nami said.

"You can't go there!" Ussop shouted at us a bit madly. He quickly began to look anywhere but at us. "I… I suddenly remembered that I have something to do." He said while standing up.

"I know the owner of this shop quite well so just go ahead and order anything you want. I'll be on my way then." Ussop told us before running our the door.

"I wonder why he's in such a hurry." Nami mused at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and ordered some cake. Right after my cake got to the table the door busted open and the three kids from earlier stepped in with wooden swords raised.

"The Ussop pirate crew is here!" They shouted in unison. "What's going on?" I asked with my mouth full of cake.

"The captain's not here." One said in fear and worry. One with green hair ran up to our table demanding to know what we did with Ussop, with the other two following on his flanks. "What have you done?" They demanded.

"Man, that was some good meat." Luffy said in contentment as he leaned back a rubbed his stomach ignoring the kids' questions.

"Meat!" They asked in shock. I laughed at their scared expressions. "Don't tell me the captain was…"

Nami joined me laughing as they became more and more terrified. "Wh…what? What have you done?"

Zoro's face twisted into a horribly scary expression. "Your captain was… Eaten." Zoro told them scarily. Nami and I busted out laughing even harder. I even fell over onto Luffy clutching my side.

"Ahhhh! Onibaba!" They screamed in terror at Nami. Nami stopped laughing and got angry. "Why are you looking at me!" She shouted. The three boys fell to the ground onto their backs looking up at us in fear.

"You guys are idiots. It was only a joke." I told the boys with a smile as we all followed them to the mansion gate. After I stopped laughing and Nami explained that we were not cannibals, the kids told us that Ussop probably went to the mansion and offered to take us there.

"So, what does Ussop come here for?" Luffy asked after gawking at the mansion. "He comes here to lie." The one with the odd beanie replied.

"That's not something he should do!" Nami declared. "There's nothing wrong with it. It's different okay." The one with green hair told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked.

"Lady Kaya lives in this mansion and she is very weak. A year ago her parents died of an illness and she's been depressed ever sense. Despite all the money she has, there was nothing that could cheer her up. That's why captain makes up outrageous lies to make her laugh. Captain's lying ability is first class." The boys explained to us. "I'm sure you've never heard of a pirate captain like that."

"That is sooooooo sweet!" I swooned while grasping my chest. "What? He's a good guy?" Luffy asked. The kids nodded their heads yes.

"Has that lady cheered up?" Nami asked. "Yes, yes she has" They replied.

"Good! Then lets go in and ask her for a ship!" Luffy declared with a fist to the air.

"The one that cheered her up is Ussop." I reminded him with an eye roll. Luffy grinned and grabbed my hand leading me to the wall while the others continued talking. "Come on." He told me gesturing for me to get on his back. I shrugged my shoulders and climbed onto Luffy's back, trying to stop blushing.

"Let's go in and have a look." Luffy said over his shoulder to get the others attention. He began stretching his arms which caused the kids to shout in fright again. "You guys should grab on." I recommended to them. They all ran up to us and grabbed onto Luffy before he shot us into the air. Luffy had one hand on his hat and one hand on my back holding me to him as I gripped into him. The others all separated from us as we descended to the ground.

"Successful entry." Luffy mumbled from where he landed on the ground. "No it wasn't!" Nami shouted at him.

"Ar...Are you alright?" A female voice asked from the mansion. I got up from Luffy's back and flipped him over to help him up. "It's okay...They heard how great I was, so they came to join the Ussop Pirate Crew." Ussop's voice assured the young lady from where he was in the tree next to her window.

"That's not it; we have a favor to ask you." Luffy addressed Miss Kaya. "Favor? From me?" She asked. Everyone joined me standing by Luffy and looking up and Ussop and Miss Kaya.

"We want a large ship…" Luffy began. "You there!" A male voice shouted. A handsome man in a suit with glassed strode towards us. "Klahadore." Miss Kaya said in acknowledgment.

"You're trespassing and causing trouble here." Klahadore told us as he pushed his glasses up oddly with his palm.

* * *

><p>Review? ;)<p> 


	10. The Worlds Strongest Weirdo!

So, here's the next chapter! Yayyyy! I got it out faster than usual eh? (;

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on One Piece!<strong>

"_We want a large ship…" Luffy began. "You there!" A male voice shouted. A handsome man in a suit with glassed strode towards us. "Klahadore." Miss Kaya said in acknowledgment. _

"_You're trespassing and causing trouble here." Klahadore told us as he pushed his glasses up oddly with his palm. _

_**IIIIII**_

"Excuse them Klahadore, these people are… " Miss Kaya began. "You don't need to tell me now. I will listen to your explanation later." Klahadore told her as he continued to walk towards us.

"For now, I'd like you to leave this area at once. Or, do you have something to say?" He asked us, looking at Luffy in particular.

"Yeah, we'd like a ship to see…" Luffy began, but got cut off by Klahadore. "Defiantly not!" He told Luffy.

I raised my brows at him for being rude to Luffy and crossed my arms. Luffy's shoulders slumped and Zoro put a hand on his shoulder while I gave him one of my hundred watt smiles to reassure him. I knew he would just find another way to get a ship if these people couldn't help us.

Klahadore looked up from Luffy to the tree behind us. "Ussop, I hear rumors about you all the time, you're pretty famous around this village, aren't you?" He said to him before elaborating.

"So you have faced all kinds of danger before? That's really something for someone at such a young age." Klahadore told him mockingly.

"You may address me as Captain Ussop!" He pridefully announced to Klahadore.

Klahadore again pushed his glasses up. "Captain… eh? I've heard stories about your father." He said insultingly.

"What?" Ussop said defensively. Miss Kaya looked at Ussop with concern and shouted down to Klahadore. "Cease this at once!"

He looked up to Ussop and made direct eye contact. "You are just the son of a low class pirate." Klahadore accused him, ignoring Miss Kaya's command completely. I glared at the bispeckled man. _Uncle Yassop was anything but a low class pirate._

"Although anything you do won't be of much surprise, but would you please stop pestering our ojousama." Klahadore said as a statement than request.

"You called my father low class..?" Ussop began with anger.

"You come from a totally different world than our ojousama." Klahadore said like an explanation. "Do you want money? How much do you want?" He continued, obviously insulting Ussop.

Miss Kaya lost her cool and shouted down at Klahadore. "That is enough, Klahadore! Apologize to Ussop at once!" She shouted leaning further and further out the window.

Ussop looked over at Miss Kaya replacing his anger with concern.. "Hey Kaya, that's dangerous." He told her.

"Why should I apologize to such a barbaric man, ojousama?" Klahadore asked, clearly not seeing the need to apologize. "I am only speaking the truth." He added.

Ussop had begun to walk towards Miss Kaya, but stopped when Klahadore began. "I do sympathize with you. You must be filled with hatred. Hatred for your idiotic father who abandoned you and your mother to look for treasures as a pirate!" He accused.

My eyes flashed and my fists clenched at his words. This man had no right to talk such blasphemy. Luffy looked over at me and noticed that I was struggling to keep my anger in check, so he grabbed my hand and linked our fingers together. I looked up at Luffy as he gave me a soft smile; his eyes were shadowed, so I knew that this comforting action was not only for me, but him as well.

"Klahadore!" Miss Kaya yelled in shock at his words.

"You bastard! You better stop insulting my father!" Ussop shouted with furry as he slid off the tree branch and onto the ground using a rope.

"Why are you so agitated?" Klahadore asked amused. "It's times like these when you should just do what's best; lie." He suggested with a smirk.

"Just say that you have nothing to do with your birthfather, or he's not your birthfather…" Ussop's face contorted with rage as he punched Klahadore right in the face. "Shut up!" He shouted. Klahadore fell to the ground and clutched his cheek.

I sighed to myself. _That was exactly what this Klahadore guy wanted Ussop to do. _

"See that? He immediately turned violent. No wonder they say, like father like son." Klahadore said while sitting up.

"Shut up!" Ussop demanded. "I'm proud that my father **is** a pirate! Being a brave warrior of the sea, I'm very proud of him! Although it's true that I'm a plain old liar, but a pirate's blood flows within me! That kind of honor is something that cannot be imitated. For I'm the son of a pirate!" Ussop shouted with passion.

"Pirates are warriors of the sea, eh..? You're pretty naive to have that ideology." Klahadore said while standing up and dusting off his suit.

"What?" Ussop asked in shock.

"But this does prove that barbaric blood flows through you. You like to lie and would resort to violence whenever something upsets you. **Your** ultimate motive is to acquire our ojousama wealth and that is why you get close to her." Klahadore accused.

"What are you saying?" Ussop asked still in shock.

"Whether or not you have any ulterior motives…just the fact that your father is a pirate is proof enough!" Klahadore yelled. Ussop grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand while the other reared back to punch him again.

"You've insulted him again!" Ussop shouted and Klahadore didn't raise a hand to defend himself, just held his head high while pompously keeping eye contact with Ussop.

"Stop it, Ussop!" Miss Kaya shouted. "Please don't resort to violence again!" She pleaded. "Klahadore isn't a bad person. He's only…He's only doing it for me…being over protective of me." She said, defending Klahadore.

Ussop absorbed her words and lessened his grip on Klahadore's shirt. Klahadore slapped his hand away. "Get out of here." He ordered Ussop. "Don't ever come close to this manor again!" He added.

"I got the picture. I would have left even if you didn't tell me to." Ussop told him while walking by Klahadore. "I'll never come back here again!" He said as a parting.

The three boys then ran up to Klahadore in furry. "You bastard! Stupid caretaker! Our captain in not that kind of person!" They shouted at him. Luffy started to clench my hand, getting riled up himself in reaction to the boys yelling. "Yeah, Stupid!" Luffy added.

Zoro hit him on the back. "Why are you butting in all of the sudden?" He asked. Klahadore looked down at the kids and they shrieked in terror and ran to hide behind Nami and me.

I had to let go of Luffy's hand to push one of the kids away from trying to climb onto me. "Would you get off me?" I asked in frustration, but the kid just continued, so I gave up and let him climb onto by back in fear. Nami also was having a problem with the other two pushing up against her legs.

"What, you bastard?" Luffy shouted at him while Zoro restrained him. "Let go of me! What the hell?" Luffy shouted at Zoro trying to wiggle free.

"If you don't like it, come and get me! Come on!" Luffy shouted at Klahadore.

"All of you should leave at once." Klahadore commanded ignoring Luffy's shouts.

"Come on Luffy, we should go find Ussop." I suggested. The kids all shouted in agreement. I looked over at Luffy and he calmed down and Zoro let him go.

"Goodbye Miss Kaya!" I shouted politely as I began walking past Klahadore. I glanced at him and our eyes locked. He smirked at me for a second before it disappeared and he broke eye contact. I looked back at him confused, but shrugged it off as we made our way out the gate.

I dropped the kid that was on my back to the ground. "Try not to let that happen again please." I told him. He smiled up at me and nodded. "Yes maim." He said with a salute. I laughed and turned to find Luffy. He still looked upset about this unresolved conflict and I walked up to him and hit his shoulder.

"Soaraaaaa." Luffy whined while rubbing his shoulder. I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go find Ussop." I was also still upset about how things turned out and I was sure Ussop would need someone to talk to.

Luffy and I left the group and headed towards the coast to find Ussop. "Oi, I have an idea!" Luffy told me while we were walking.

"What?" I asked him with a smile.

"Lets race!" he suggested. I giggled. "The usual?" I asked. He nodded his head yes. We both stopped and looked at each other.

"One…Two…THREE!" We shouted at the same time. Luffy took off in a sprint as I casually walked behind him with my hands behind my head. I figured that the coast was about five minutes away, and it would only take me a few to get there, so I waited at bit before turning into the wind and gusting there.

I smiled when I arrived, seeing Luffy and Ussop talking about how great Yassop was. I decided then to make myself known and turned back to my natural skin.

"But will you ever get to see Miss Kaya again?" I asked him. Ussop yelped and spun around at me in fright. Luffy looked at me and grinned. "I won!" He announced.

"Where have you been?" Luffy asked me as he patted the grass next to him. I walked over and sat down with a smile.

"Listening." I simply replied.

"Geeezz, the both of you just pop out of know where." Ussop said with a sigh as his nerves calmed down. Ussop looked between both Luffy and I with a raised brow. "So, are you two a couple?" He asked curiously.

My face turned bright pink and I looked away from Ussop in embarrassment. "Couple?" Luffy asked Ussop in confusion.

"So are you going to see Miss Kaya again?" I repeated before Ussop would explain what he meant.

Ussop took the bait and replied. "Don't know. If that caretaker comes to me and begs, I might consider it."

"That caretaker?" Luffy asked while pointing down below us where Klahadore was walking somewhat with another man.

"That caretaker, why is that caretaker here!" Ussop asked as he leaned over the cliff to get a better look. I lay down on my stomach and looked over the ledge as well.

"Oi, who is that weirdo with him?" I asked. The man was walking backwards and had heart shaped glasses on.

"I've never seen him before." Ussop replied. The men began to converse, though we could only hear a few words here and there.

"Hey Luffy, I'm gonna go down there, so I can hear them better." I told him. He nodded his head and I concentrated on feeling the air around me and turned into the wind. I flowed down closer to Klahadore and the odd man.

I had caught the end of their conversation, but it was enough to give me the gist of it all. "The operation to assassinate the ojousama!" The weirdo declared.

"Don't say assassinate, that sounds wicked, Jango." Klahadore told the odd guy named Jango.

"Oh right, an accident… it was an accident." Jango corrected himself.

"We can't just kill her. Kaya-ojousama had to die from and _accident._ Don't ever forget that." Klahadore told Jango, who sat down on a rock.

"Didn't you say something about another girl we have to capture?" Jango asked. Klahadore adjusted his glasses in his odd way and smirked. "Yes, the young lady with troublesome blood. Cathedral A. Soara." He replied.

_What would he want with me? _I thought in confusion.

I gasped silently as realization hit me. This guy was Captain Kuro. I chastised myself for not realizing it earlier. Kuro of the hundred plans. He should have been executed, but there was always the suspicion that the marines hadn't actually killed him.

"How are we going to do that?" Jango asked. Kuro turned away from Jango and I couldn't see his face. "I will deal with her." He replied ominously.

"Anyhow, we just wait for your signal to attack the village and then kill the ojousama, right?" Jango asked as Kuro walked towards the ocean with his hands in his pockets and stopped. "Then, you will take her inheritance." Jango finished.

Kuro turned to Jango. "Are you stupid? Can't you use your brain?" He asked harshly. "How can an outsider take her inheritance?"

"Work hard for it." Jango replied with a determined fist raised.

Kuro walked back towards Jango with a glare. "Working hard gets you jack squat." He stated.

"Listen, this is the most important part. Before we kill her, you have to hypnotize Kaya to write a will. In that will, she will leave everything to her caretaker, Klahadore." Kuro told him, stressing out the importance of his plan with his harsh superior tone.

Kuro's face darkened considerably in an evil aura. I unconsciously took a step back as he continued. "It will be the first step of my plan to take over the huge inheritance. It's… perfect." He pushed his glasses up with a sadistic smile. "I spent three whole years to win everyone's trust. So no one would be suspicious if she left her inheritance to me."

Jango got up with a thoughtful expression. "You became a caretaker for three years just for this. It really surprised me back then Captain Kuro. Three years ago… you suddenly said that you quite being a pirate." He said recalling that day.

"The day you had one of the crew step in for you. That marked the beginning of your plan. No wonder they call you, Kuro of trickery." Jango told him.

Kuro looked over at Jango. "Don't call me by that name again. I gave it up three years ago. I just want wealth and to not be chased around by the government anymore. That makes me a peaceful citizen." He said with a smirk.

Jango held out his hands laughing loudly over the water edge he had walked to. "I never though you _can_ be a peaceful citizen."

Jango looked up at the sky for a moment before turning to Kuro. "When are you going to give the signal? Our boat has been here for a week already. My men are getting impatient." He told him.

I began to pace in front of the men. Not in the least bit worried that they would discover my presence. _So, Kuro is going to have his crew pillage the town and murder Miss Kaya because he can't finish what he started as a pirate._ What a disgrace of a pirate. I thought with vehemence. _And he recognized me. I haven't seen the man sense I was a child and he's going to "deal" with me. What would he gain by using me? Well, at least we got here in time. There is no way Luffy would let this happen._

"Hey, you down there!" I heard Luffy shout from the cliff. _Odd timing. _I commented in my head. "Don't you dare hurt Soara or ojousama!"

Jango and Kuro looked up at Luffy. "Who are you?" Jango asked. Ussop began to freak out next to Luffy, pulling his arm in an attempt to get him to back down.

I looked over at Kuro and noticed his face darken again. "Well, well…isn't that Ussop-kun?" He asked terrifyingly, well, to Ussop, who screamed in terror.

Kuro kept his eyes locked onto my captain and Ussop. "Did you… hear anything?" He asked with a glare.

"No, no, no. **Did** you day something? We were just passing by. We didn't hear anything." Ussop denied fantically.

"I heard everything." Luffy stated with his arms crossed.

Kuro looked over to Jango and gave him a small head nod before turning away. "I guess I can be helpful." Jango agreed.

I looked at him curiously as he pulled out a silver ring on a string. "Look carefully into this ring." He instructed. He began to swing the ring slowly back and fourth as by body began to sway along with it in a trance.

"With "One, Two, Jango." and you will fall asleep. Got it?" He said. I barley heard what he said last as my mind blanked out

* * *

><p>Yayy! So review and stuff! Haha. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited and alerted this story! It makes me smile... :DDDDDD<p> 


	11. Revealing The Conspiracy!

Sooo, it's been a while, eh? I would come up with a good excuse, but I don't really have one. Well, my computer did break, but I just got a new one like a couple months ago. So NO EXCUSES. Sorry! (:

I do not own OP.

* * *

><p>When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the constant thumping pain in my head. The next thing I noticed, sadly, was a large man in a cat outfit sniffing at my hair.<p>

"Ahh! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted at the weird cat guy as I quickly stood up. "Owww." I moaned before the cat guy could answer. I clutched at my scalp. I guess I had gotten up much too quickly.

"I was assigned the task to watch over you, meow." The cat man answered me while licking his paws.

I then remembered what had happened to get me here. I had been hypnotized to sleep exposing myself in front of Kuro. He had wanted me for some reason and that was probably the perfect time to kidnap me. Luffy was probably worried sick, now that he knows Kuro wanted me.

"Damn." I mumbled to myself. _I need to go find Luffy and help save Miss Kaya. _"How long have I been out?" I asked the weird cat guy.

"Seven or eight hours, meow." He replied, still licking at his paws. _Luffy really is worried sick then! I need to get out of here. _I gazed around the room and noticed the only way out was a ladder right behind the cat guy.

"I see." I replied with a smile as I walked towards him. His eyes lit up with awareness and caution. "Well, I must go. I've been in here far to long." I swung my fist back and hit his face hard enough to knock him out. The cat man hit the ground with a thud.

I stepped over him and began to climb up the ladder. Before I opened the hatch, I turned back to the man with a smile he could not see. "Sleep tight kitty man!" I shouted then opened the hatch.

I peeked out and saw that I was now on the deck at the back of the ship. Oddly enough, no one was around, so I stepped out onto the deck and shut the hatch behind me.

I made my way to the front of the ship, but stopped short when I noticed many cat men all standing around Kuro. I ducked behind a barrel and listened.

"My crew, it has been three years. During this time, I have concocted a plan. Tomorrow morning you will obliterate this village!" Kuro told his crew. The men stood to their feet and began to shout for joy over his violent plan.

I was completely disgusted with the so called pirates before me. Before they could celebrate more, I quickly made my escape past them, by once again, becoming the wind. I crept by each man, being careful not to touch any of them. Though, as I past Kuro, I swore he looked over at me. His eyes pierced into mine, like he really could see me.

This gave me more reason to get off the ship faster. I continued to creep my way to the edge of the ship and jumped off and landed onto the stone beach.

_I have to get to Luffy. _ I thought to myself as turned back and sprinted away from Kuro's ship. I didn't like being gone from him for so long. It had been years sense we were separated that long of time. We have literally been inseparable sense we became best friends. The only times we were separated were the time's Gramps would train us.

I ran towards the village and could begin to make up my crew members in the distance. "SOARAAAAA!" Luffy shouted at me. I laughed and slowed down to a walk. Luffy apparently didn't think this was fast enough and gum-gum rocketed himself into me, sending us flying back a 100 yards or so.

"Owww, Luffy. That hurt." I said with a pout as I sat up from the hole he created in the ground from our landing. Luffy also sat up and grinned at me. He then hugged me close to his chest and my face lit up with warmth.

"I didn't like being away from you." He mumbled into my hair. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart accelerated.

"Sorry." I mumbled back. He let go of his hold on me and stood up. I immediately felt wrong without his arms wrapped around me. Luffy smiled softly at me and held out his hand as I sat on the ground. I took it and he pulled me up next to him.

"Soara!" Nami shouted walking up to me with Zoro and Ussop close behind. "What happened to you?" She questioned.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, only somewhat forgetting the feelings Luffy brought forth.

"Well, I got hypnotized into a sleep, then Kuro kidnapped me and I escaped his ship." I summed up quickly while looking at the ground.

"Did he hurt you?" Luffy asked me. I looked over and his hat was covering his eyes.

"No, no!" I quickly dispelled. "I snuck out before he even got to see me." I said with a good to go grin.

He lifted up his head and his eyes held relief in them. I smiled at him and nudged his shoulder. "I'm fine." I told everyone.

They all smiled back at me, but I noticed Ussop's was more pained. I then looked down and noticed his arm bleeding.

"Ussop-san! Your arm!" I exclaimed in worry. He clutched at it as we all looked at it in supprise.

Nami then grabbed his other arm and sat him down onto a rock and the rest of us surrounded him. Luffy not to far from me of course, I gave him quite the scare.

Nami got down on her knees and began to bandage him up and of course, Ussop whimpered the whole time.

"Okay, that should do it." Nami told him as she finished and stood up.

A grim look came over Ussop and I knew instantly what he was thinking. "Kuro told his crew that they would attack in the morning." I informed him.

"I warned the village, but everyone thinks that its all a hoax. Everyone thinks that tomorrow will be just like any other day." He told me solemnly. He paused and put his head in his hands. My heart felt for Ussop at that moment.

He slowly lifted his head up and looked determinedly at the stars. "But I will stop those pirates at the coast and make sure it's just a lie!" He shouted at the night. "This is my duty as a liar!"

"Even though they shoot my arm… Chased me all over the village… This is still **my** village. I love this village!" Tears began to fall freely from his eyes as he said this. "I want to protect everyone!"

Zoro unsheathed one of his swords a few inches. "Never thought you were that kind of guy." Zoro told Ussop with a small smile. "Ditching your friends so you can face the enemy by your self."

Nami's face filled with determination as she looked at her nails. "Let me get this straight, all the pirates treasure will be mine." She told him.

I touched my bracelet and remembered Kuro's eyes piercing into mine as a floated by him. "I will find out why he wants me." I said with determination.

Luffy places his hand on my shoulder and said to Ussop, "Alright, we will lend you a hand."

Ussop wiped away his tears. "You guys are…willing to fight beside me?" He asked in shock. "Why?"

"Because they have more people." Luffy said simply while flexing his fingers in and out of a fist.

"If you're scared, you can reconsider." Zoro advised him.

Ussop shot up from his seat in disbelief and pointed to himself. "I'm scared!? It doesn't matter how many there are, its fine by me!" He declared. "For I am the brave warrior of the sea, Captain Ussop!" He shouted with a grin while his knees contradicted his statement by shaking uncontrollably.

He looked down at his legs and began to hit them. "Damn! Damn! They are a band of pirates! Of course I'm scared! So, what of it!? I wont accept anyone sympathy!" He shouted, finally, in truth. "Go home! Just go home!" He told us.

Zoro walked up to him. "We are not laughing. We're helping you because we admire your courage." He told him

Luffy looked at him. "If it was sympathy, would we put our lives at risk?" Luffy asked.

Ussop stood up straighter in shock and then began to cry once more. "Damn… you guys…"

* * *

><p>Sooo, review! (:<p> 


	12. Battle! The Black Cat Pirate Crew!

**Well, I've been gone for a long time eh? Sorry bout that. Anyways, here is another chapter. Hopefully, life decides not to hit me so hard again and I'll be able to put some focus back into my writing. So, here it is. Not long and fantastic, but hey, it's episode twelve.**

* * *

><p>So, after deducing that the only way into the village was through the single slope, we decided to stop the pillaging there.<p>

"So, you're positive that there is no other way into the village from the coast?" I asked Ussop. He shook his head with determination. "This is the only way. There's no other way to attack." He replied.

"Talking is easy though. It's going to take real strength for the battle." Ussop told us. "What are you guys capable of?" He asked.

My face lit up with a smile. "Changing." Zoro crossed his arms. "Slicing." Luffy grinned. "Stretching." Nami smirked. "Thieving."

Ussop looked at each of us for a moment. "I'll be hiding!" He announced. All of our eyes lit up with dramatized rage. "You're fighting with us!" We shouted as Luffy placed him in a choke hold.

Tears filled his eyes. "Just kidding! I'll back you guys up." Luffy slowly released him and he fell to the ground.

I looked up at the moon noticing that it had fallen more toward the morning hours. "So I guess we just chill here till morning?" I asked no one in particular.

Ussop suddenly sat up in thought. "I have an idea!" He sprang up and ran toward the village coming back not five minutes later with a barrel. Luffy and I sat down as Ussop uncapped the barrel letting its dark content cover part of the slope.

"It's perfect! Now they can't get up the slope with all the oil. After they slip in the oil, all we have to do is jump in and wipe them all out." Ussop explained as he finished.

"Oil eh?" Nami commented as she and Zoro walked to get a closer view.

"Yeah, but we have to be careful not to slip in it ourselves." I said with a weary look at the oil, thinking not to fondly of the idea.

Luffy swung around and poked at it with his shoe. "You're kinda smart coming up with this trap."

Ussop crossed his arms and raised his voice proudly. "Yes, of course I am! I have complete confidence in my traps and shooting pachinko." We all smiled at his words.

"It's almost dawn." Zoro warned. Time passed and Luffy began to get impatient as light grew outside.

"Not here yet?" Luffy whined to me. "And it's such a nice day too." He complained. "What do you think happened?" He asked.

"Maybe they overslept?" Zoro replied.

"No way." Ussop said. "They'll definitely come, they're just a little bit late."

Nami squinted her eyes and held her hands around her ears as she began to walk. "Guys, I don't know if I'm hearing things, but it sounds like people shouting somewhere."

We all paused to listen and sure enough, we could hear shouting in the distance.

"Now that you mention it..." Ussop began as panic took over his features.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro demanded.

"There is an exact same slope up north" He told us in a rush.

"So, we're at the wrong coast?!" I asked.

"I assumed they would come from this side because this is where they met up!" Ussop defended.

"Hey! We need to hurry before they attack the village!" Luffy shouted in worry. "Where is the other coast?" He demanded.

"Head straight north from here and it should take you about three minutes." Ussop told him as he got more and more worried. "The landscape looks the same as this side."

"Don't worry. We'll make it somehow." Luffy told him with confidence that only Luffy is capable of having without any doubts.

"Oh crap!" Nami suddenly screamed. I looked at her startled.

"What Nami?!" I asked her concerned.

"The north coast is where our ship is anchored! All of my treasure will be taken!" She yelled.

"I can be there in less than twenty seconds!" Luffy volunteered as he sprinted away. I took one look at Nami's face filled with worry and anger, then disappeared into the wind after Luffy.

I headed directly North, but showed up at an empty dock. I scratched by head in confusion. "My navigation skills are just as bad as Luffys." I told myself with a sigh. I turned back into air and headed in another random direction in hopes of arriving at the right coast. As air, time moves at a different pace. For me it seems as if forever passes, but to others I move very quickly. When I became air, I could see every little detail of every little thing. Time slowed for the world and I.

In my mystified mindset, I finally reached the correct dock in time to see Nami smack the crap out of Ussop with her staff. Quickly assessing the situation, I noticed Luffy and Zoro were missing from the dock; as well as I caught the eye of a few of the plentiful amount of low grade pirates before me as I retracted my powers and faded into normalcy. The strange pirate, the second in command from before, had his hypnotizing ring out and was swaying it directly in front of his face.

I then realized why Nami had beat Ussop seeing as he was most likely gazing at the object. I had to tear my eyes away from the object and look at my friends.

Nami looked absolutely terrifying as she glared at the pirates. "The treasures on that ship are all mine! I wont let you have a single Beli! You'd better put everything back where it was!" She threatened with a dark aura eliminating from her eyes gaze.

"My head really hurts!" Ussop complained as he grasped at the back of his throbbing head obviously not noticing Nami's aura. Her eyes then glared daggers at him. "How can you just hand over my treasure!?" She exclaimed.

I took that moment as my que to dispel Nami's anger before she attacks the wrong side. "So, I'm taking it that I missed something that Ussop did." I said gently behind both of them. They both quickly whipped their heads at my direction.

"Finally!" Ussop shouted. "Get lost?" Nami asked with a lot less of an evil look. I shrugged and smiled.

I then looked at Ussop seriously. "Don't look into that ring Ussop. It will hypnotize you when you watch it." I then glanced at Nami. "and that is why she hit you."

Ussop then got nervous once again. "a...a...hyp...hypnotist!?"

Ignoring Ussop, Nami looked at me. "Hey, where's Luffy? He left before you, so he should be here by now right?"

I scratched my head and looked around searching to catch a glimpse of him making is way in, but alas he was not. "Eh, Luffy is worse than I am with directions." I said as explanation for his absence.

"Geez... at such a critical moment too." Nami complained with a sigh. Ussop somehow found his way behind me during Nami and I's short conversation.

Practically breathing down my neck, Ussop spoke up before I smacked him. "Alright, here's the plan, you two get in there and attack, while I cover you."

"What!? How do you expect us to fight such a large group?! I'm just a weak girl! I know Soara could take them on just fin- Soara!"

I took off at the pirates at the same time they exclaimed total annihilation on the village. Their roars overpowered my quite steps I took in my sprint.

"Wait Soara!" I heard Nami's voice shout from behind me. I looked at her to see the both of them holding spikes ready to be thrown. I took that as my signal to initiate my powers and lightly touched the metal panda on my bracelet. Seeing as how I was not virtually indestructible, they threw the spikes causing the idiots to stop in pain and pursue their slight yet irritation injuries. Without taking my time, I made quick work of the closest pirate, sending him over his nakama with a single punch. Ussop, taking the hint, took out another with his sling shot. The other pirates, now noticing an actual fight had arrived focused their attention on the battle and came at me. Their abilities in fighting were mediocre at best and I found myself loosing interest in my current battle. Punch, duck, kick, next, punch, duck, kick, next.

I looked up at Nami and Ussop to see them both on the ground as pirates ran by. "Damn" I mumbled as I looked at the many still surrounding me. These pirates may not be particularly gifted, but they did have an aggravating amount of fighters. Before I got to rush over to kick their asses, a cloud of smoke shot up from behind the pirates and many shot back far behind me.

Everyone paused and the smoke cleared. Luffy and Zoro had arrived. Luffy huffed and looked past the pirates and met my eyes. His eyes held something that gripped my heart and gave me a surge of energy. I then focused back on the nuances surrounding me and smirked. "I'm gonna have some fun with you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? ;)<strong>


End file.
